If You Tag Them, They Will Dare
by StarLuinGurl
Summary: The rules were simple, complete the dare, and pass another on. What nobody realized was that it was the beginnings of what would become the greatest dare competition Hogwarts had ever seen.    ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. dare rules

Summary:

"The rules were simple, complete the dare, and pass another on. What nobody realized was that it was the beginnings of what would become the greatest dare competition Hogwarts had ever seen."

For all you Muggles out there I will explain the rules to you a bit clearer. This is kinda like a mix of the games Tag and Truth or Dare (without the truth) between three authors: Stargatebabe, Luinloriel and Goffergurl.

Stargatebabe will be starting us off with an introduction, then will tag either Luinloriel or Goffergurl with a dare challenge for a Harry Potter character of her choosing. The 'tagee' then has one week to write up a chapter describing the completion of the dare, come up with a new dare for a different character and then tagging the next author.

The source of the dares will remain anonymous to the story characters. For example if Katie Bell sends a dare to Cho Chang, Cho will not know who sent it. Also, this will be set in the gangs sixth year.

Dares cannot be repeated and the author cannot know the dare before the last chapter is posted. Any character from any of the Harry Potter books can be dared, from Harry and Co. to one of the flat characters that we only have a name for.

As for length, we have decided as a trio, that a chapter must be at least 200 words or two word pages long. It can be longer if the Arthur so wishes and no limit has been set for that.

Note we will be using characters that aren't mentioned very often, canon or fandom wise. No one is safe from our dares. We will continue until someone either forfeits or we run out of dare ideas or people stop reading. Honestly I don't know how long we'll continue…

We'd also like to get the readers in on this. If you have a dare that you'd like to see, post it in a review, and the author that got tagged in the corresponding chapter will have the choice of either holding onto the dare option for a later date, or passing it onto the next author for their dare.

EG: A reader posts that they want to see GofferGurl write the dare that the Weasley twins have to string Ron up in the entry way of the great hall. She then has the choice of either writing that one, instead of a dare given to her, or she could pass it on to one of us for the next chap. She is NOT allowed to tell the readers, or us, which one she chooses. Everyone finds out her decision at the same time.

So without further delay I introduce the amazing, the wonderful, the awesome, Miss Stargatebabe!!!


	2. I Dare You

Chapter One I Dare You 

Albus Dumbledore sat at the head table watching his children closely. The new term hadn't more than just begun and already Death Eater activity had increased. Just this past weekend Hogsmeade had been attacked. Luckily no one had been killed, but a few had been injured. For that reason he had cancelled all upcoming visits to the town, much to the disappointment of many of the students. He still allowed Quidditch, for now, but only in daylight hours and under strict security.

He was wise enough to know that his children knew that dark times were upon them. They understood his reasoning but that didn't mean they had to like it. In a time of war one could not be careless and let their guard down, even if it did disappoint the children. Since the Dark Lord's rebirth just over a year prior the morale of the school had been plummeting. House rivalry had increased and many fights had broken out. His children were pulling away from one another when they should be joining together in this time of war.

Albus knew that something had to be done and it had to be soon. He knew given the right motivation that his children could and would come together. Harry had proven that just this past year, forming Dumbledore's Army and welcoming more than those from just his own house.

But what could one man do to accomplish that feat? He had hoped that allowing the Weasley twins back to finish their seventh year would brighten their moods, for they were well liked by all the houses…even Slytherin, though said house would never out right admit to it. But alas that had only done so much. Everyone _was_ glad to see them back, but even the pranksters were now disheartened. Oh yes their jokes were still good, but it just seemed to be lacking something…something…

"_Dare_ I ask what you're so deep in thought about Albus?" Snape asked, interrupting his musings.

"Just thinking my boy, trying to think of…Oh my, Severus but you are a genius. That's the something that could be missing!" Albus exclaimed as the twinkle returned to his dull blue eyes.

"What are you talking about Headmaster? I will agree with you on my intelligence but what did I say to bring on the acknowledgement?" Snape asked exasperated.

"Later my dear boy, later. I must go and get things started. This should prove to be most interesting and surely enjoyable."

Albus left the Great Hall in a rush, leaving a gaping Severus in his wake. He knew what had to be done and he refused to wait any longer. Entering his office he gave Fawkes a long stroke to his back and then seated himself at his desk. Pulling out parchment and his favorite peacock quill he began to write furiously, a smile planted firmly on his face all the while.

The time had passed quickly and after many drafts to make sure it was perfect Albus sat back in his chair and read the final copy while sipping at his favorite blend of fairy raised tea.

"_**To the bearer of this parchment, know this. You have been formally challenged to a dare. It is completely your choice to accept or deny this challenge. **_

_**If you choose to deny, this parchment will automatically disintegrate and no harm will come to you and the dare will be passed on to another willing participant.**_

_**If you choose to accept you will be rewarded upon completion of the dare. If you are successful a ribbon will appear upon your robe collar. It will remain transparent until you choose the color you desire.**_

_**If you fail to complete your dare, know that there will be consequences. Nothing life threatening I assure you, so do not be weary. All that you will suffer is a temporary change in the color of your hair for a day and of course that color will be the one you loathe most.**_

_**Something else you can consider to be a reward is the fact that you will be allowed to pass on another dare of your choosing to anyone, from any house, in any year level via school owl and you will remain anonymous as the sender. **_

_**If you have chosen to take this challenge the dare is as follows and you will have three days to complete it.**_

_**The dare that has been set for you is…**_

'_**Clog the inhabited toilet of one Moaning Myrtle. It is in the out-of-service girl's restroom located on the second floor.'**_

_**Miss Millicent Bulstrode do you accept?**_

_**Wishing you the best of luck,**_

_**Your Darer"**_

Anxious to get things started Albus summoned a school owl to his office and tied the carefully rolled parchment to the bird's leg. Offering it a treat usually reserved for high society ministry owl's he requested that it not be delivered until morning post. With a thankful and respectful hoot the bird returned to the Owlry.

"Well Fawkes, tomorrow we shall see just how well my plan will work. One can only hope that this will not only bring them together but lighten their hearts in these dark times as well." Dumbledore said, once again stroking his familiar.

…TAG, you're it Luinloriel…

This chapter written by Stargatebabe

Next Chapter due Oct. 16, 2007


	3. And so it begins

A/N Wow I wasn't expecting inspiration to hit so hard, so fast. This chapter took me 2 ½ hours to write and edit. That's with my little brother reading the previous chapters to catch up on the plot.

A/N #2- I'm not sure why but I can't get the whole letter in bold and italics format. Please be patient if you get the same e-mail over and over..

Disclaimer: I do not own Millicent, or any other character/place/event that is mentioned in this chapter. The only thing I do own is that little store that gets mentioned, cause as far as I know it does not exist in canon. JK owns the rest of her world.

Ok I'm done my rambling now, on with the story!

Chapter 2- And So It Begins…

Day one

Millicent Bulstrode sat at Slytherin table staring at the piece of parchment that had been sent to her.

'Someone's daring me? I only have three days? My gorgeous hair is turned a color I hate if I fail?'

Such thoughts were humming through her mind as she read the letter again, this time actually taking in the details of the dare instead of just the consequences. Clogging that pitiful ghosts' bowl. Piece of cake. Getting a reward for pulling off the dare, very Slytherin. The only thing was that she had to do it alone. Pulling her quill from her bag, she quickly wrote, "I accept" at the bottom of the page. As her quill left the page it rolled up as if on it's own and popped out of existence.

"Well this will be an interesting three days," she thought to herself as she turned back to her breakfast.

Later that afternoon found Millicent in the library looking up different ways to plug a toilet. From the pile of books sitting beside her on the table one would assume she was working on her NEWTS homework, and quietly left her alone.

She quickly skimmed each page looking for something even remotely related to clogging charms, with little success… it was almost to the point where she thought she'd have to do it muggle style and shove her old notebook down the pipe and flush.

Suddenly a spark of inspiration hit her, literally. Peeves decided to raise a ruckus in the library, pulling books from the shelves, and throwing quills, parchment, inkwells, anything he could lay his hands on. Millicent found her head connecting with a rather large hardcover novel that Peeves had taken from one of the muggle-borns three tables over.

It fell to the floor, pages flipped open, and Millicent gasped softly as she saw what was written on the page. It was perfect. Guaranteed success, even if she didn't fully complete the task. If nothing else it was a typical Slytherin plan. Now she just had to get the cooperation of a certain someone to help pull it off.

Day two

"Hey Longbottom! Wait up!"

Neville Longbottom, supposed witless wonder, turned to see Millicent Bulstrode walking up to him fairly quickly.

"Good afternoon Bulstrode, how's classes going?"

"Oh pretty good. You know NEWTs and whatnot going on soon. Have to hurry and start reviewing."

Neville groaned quietly "now I remember why you and Hermione are paired up in all our classes. You're as big a brain as she is, if not more judging by that pile of books I saw around you yesterday. We're not even two weeks into class yet, cool down you have lots of time."

"I know, I'm just scared that I'll forget something if I don't study constantly. Which brings me to the reason I called you. I kind of need your help."

"Millicent Bulstrode needs my help? That's not something you hear everyday, ok I'll bite. What do you need help with? The only thing I'm good with is Herbology."

"That's just it. I need a fast growing plant that thrives in water, and I need it ASAP."

"Just how fast are you thinking? I can think of a couple off the top of my head that grow in less than 24 hours, or there are some that take about a week to reach maturity."

"I need one of the 24 hour ones, I have very important business that needs to be taken care of by tomorrow, or else I have to face consequences. What do you have that I could borrow or better yet buy? I promise I'll pay in full right now for whatever you can get me."

"Well I don't have anything here on me right now, but I know that the little apothecary in Hogsmeade has some rapid growth water plants right now. As seventh years we don't even have to wait until Hogsmeade weekend to go. Did you have other plans that needed to be done right now, or would you like me to join you in going down. This way I could show you the good products and make sure they don't try to sell you the wrong variation. I know from past experience that they like to confuse new customers, giving them the wrong product.

"How horrid. And they're still in business?"

"Oh yeah. They have Professor Snape for a reliable client. He keeps the business running by himself."

"Ok lets go now then, before I change my mind"

So they set off down the main path towards Hogsmeade village, Millicent's mind running laps as she tried to figure out the best time to set her new 'pet' up. At last she decided to do it just before curfew so that there was less of a chance of being caught.

Day Three

Screeching could be heard all through the castle as Myrtle returned to her bowl the next morning, only to find it completely plugged up by the more disgusting looking plant known to wizard-kind. It stood roughly three feet high and its stem was almost seven inches in diameter. If that wasn't bad enough, it looked someone had taken the lid off the back and unchained the handle after flushing it, thus leaving the toilet to run the whole night, and creating a huge mess on the floor out into the corridor.

Down in the Snakes den Millicent giggled as she found a shiny purple ribbon pinned to her uniform. She had heard the screech, and safely assumed that her dare had been completed, so she snuggled back down into her down comforter, and caught a couple extra hours sleep.

Millicent sat down at the Slytherin table long before anyone else from her house even started thinking about waking. She wanted to ensure that she'd have time to think out a decent dare for the next victim and wasn't about to share the fun with anyone else, Especially Malfoy. 20 minutes of thinking finally brought her to the perfect conclusion.

She lightly nibbled on the end of her quill as she decided on who she'd send the next dare to. Finally she came to a conclusion and hurriedly scribbled the note on the small piece of parchment that she'd brought with her to write on.

**To Miss Hannah Abbott;**

**_Congratulations, you are the next recipient of the Hogwarts dare challenge. As did I, you have complete control over whether you accept the dare or refuse, though I should warn you that if you accept and fail, the outcome will not be pretty. Should you fail the task, your hair will be changed color for a full 24 hours to a color you absolutely despise. _**

**_If you succeed the task, your reward is a ribbon in the color of your choice as well as the right to pass on a new dare to someone else._**

**_You are not required to take the dare, and if you choose to decline this offer, no harm will come to you. It will just be passed on to another willing participant._**

**_One more note, you only have three days to complete this task before you are automatically forfeited. Use your time wisely._**

**_Your dare is as follows:_**

**_I dare you to rearrange the recent history section of the library without Madame Pince finding out._**

**_Good luck,_**

**_The first Hogwarts dared_**

Stargatebabe I tag you!!

Next chapter due Oct 17, 2007


	4. Charmed I'm Sure

Chapter Three-Charmed I'm Sure… 

Day One

Hannah Abbott stood staring at the massive bookshelves storing the several books of recent history. Biting her thumbnail while considering what had been asked of her. As of yet she hadn't decided if it was something she could do.

'_Oh come on Hannah, how hard could it be?' _She thought to herself.

With a long deep breath she pulled the parchment out of her robe pocket. Going over to one of the study desks supplied she pulled the quill from the ink pot and scribbled her acceptance before she could change her mind. The quill had no more than left the parchment until it rolled up and popped out of existence.

Unknowing to the Hufflepuff, Millicent had stood in the shadows watching the girl. She hadn't gotten the chance to see her receive the owl at breakfast because she and Longbottom had been asked to meet with the Headmaster. She had been surprised at the summons, wondering what he would want to see them for. It was quite clear when they had received detention for their little trip to Hogsmeade. Although they had the right as Seventh years to go to the town anytime they liked normally, it was still restricted. It wasn't just the weekend trips that had been canceled the Headmaster had explained. They were only disgruntled for an instant by receiving the detention until they learned exactly what it was. Neville was to spend three free periods assisting Professor Sprout and she was to assist Madam Pince for three free periods as well. Both knew they were let off lightly and happily agreed to the punishment, both for very different reasons. Neville, because Herbology was his favorite class anyway and Millicent so she could watch the progress of her daree'. She would stay in the shadows and just watch. Although the Slytherin in her wanted to interfere she wouldn't, knowing the task she had set it wouldn't be necessary. Hannah had her hands full she just didn't realize it yet.

Hannah strolled back into the library that evening after leaving dinner early. She had hoped that arriving while the meal was still in progress that there would be fewer occupants. She was relieved when she arrived that her thinking had been correct. Only a few students were there and none were in the general area of the history section.

She sat at an unoccupied table and brought out her supplies. Palms sweating she got up and grabbed a few of the books and took them back to her table. She sat and scanned them, scribbling nonsense on her parchment before going back for a few more. She repeated the process twice more until she had a stack of about twenty books in front of her. She sat and continued to 'study and take notes' until she felt it was safe to make her move.

She had just grabbed a handful and was about to rearrange them on the shelves when a firm hand came down on her shoulder. The color instantly drained from her face, she knew she had been caught…_' Oh no, please…I don't want violet hair!' _was her only coherent thought.

"Hannah, you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost or something." Her friend Susan Bones asked in concern.

"Huh, yeah, m' fine. You just startled me is all. What are you doing here, I thought you would still be at dinner?" _'Whew, my lovely blond hair is safe.'_

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. Dinner? I came looking for you, it's almost curfew."

Hannah just gaped at her friend. How had the time passed that quickly? She was brought out of her stupor when the books were removed from her hands. Susan had offered to help return the books to the shelves. Hannah could only nod to the assistance as they returned the books to their 'rightful' place before leaving to return to their house.

Day Two

Hannah woke early, much earlier than her dorm mates. She quietly got dressed and planned to make her way to the library so hopefully no one would interrupt her like Susan had the night before. She crept out the portrait hole and made her way to the library.

Upon entering she was relieved to see the place deserted. She quickly went to the desired section and pulled five from the shelves. Making sure once more that she was alone she started putting them back in the wrong places. She had just placed the third book back when the first flew out from its place and righted itself into the correct spot. Not giving up she pulled another beside it and tried again, with the same thing happening again. After the third try it dawned on her…the shelves were spelled to keep the books in the proper order. Feeling defeated she placed the books back where they belonged and left the library. She was thinking that things couldn't get worse than having to sport violet hair for a day when she heard it…

…MEOW…

Looking to her watch she had just realized she was out before curfew had lifted. Hoping that she would make it back to her house before Filch caught her, she tip toed around the corner only to run head on into none other than the man himself.

"Well, well, we have a rule breaker. Oh I can think of such good things for punishment. Come with me young lady."

With an inward groan she followed the caretaker.

Day Three

Hannah was on the verge of panicking. She had only until this afternoon to complete the dare. She had tried after every class yesterday to find a counter spell to un-ward the bookshelves. She hadn't had any luck finding the proper spell and a few times her friends had interrupted her search. That night she had served her detention with Filch and by the time she had finished it was nearly curfew again. Knowing she didn't want to polish armor again she chose to stay in her house.

So there she sat in Charms halfheartedly taking notes. Class was just about over and lunch came next. She was just about to give up when a thought lit up her face. She stayed after class hoping she could get help from her Professor without rising suspicion.

She approached her teacher and explained to him that she would like help keeping her things organized. She fibbed about her friends borrowing things and never replacing them to their proper place. She asked, knowing there was, if there was a charm she could cast to allow only the things that were supposed to be there. When he confirmed that indeed there was and gave her the incantation. Elated at the help she asked for the counter charm. He looked at her quizzically so she explained that if she wanted to rearrange her belongings she would need the counter. He nodded at her explanation and bid her a good afternoon.

Hannah rushed to the library knowing she had just short of an hour from her deadline. She entered the library and was gob smacked by the fact that there was no one there…not even Madam Pince was in sight. Thanking Merlin she rushed to the history section and uttered the charm. Deciding that it was all or nothing she spent the next half hour rearranging every last book. Just as she placed the last book on the shelf she heard the library door open and saw a group of students enter, Madam Pince in the lead.

She snuck her way behind the shelves and around the perimeter of the library. She was able to sneak out the door unnoticed by anyone. She had made it to the Great Hall determined to celebrate her achievement. Only moments after she served herself a bit of treacle tart did she hear pounding footsteps coming from the main entrance. She looked up to the doors just as a red faced Madam Pince came bustling through and heading straight to the head table. She watched as the woman hysterically told the Headmaster of what had happened to her precious books. As she watched the show she felt a light tickle on her neck. Looking down she saw that she now adorned a brilliant green ribbon. She had successfully completed the dare and with just moments to spare. She pulled out a clean sheet of parchment and started the next dare.

'_**To Mr. Colin Creevey,**_

_**Congratulations, you have been picked for the next Hogwart's dare. You can either accept the dare or decline.**_

_**If you accept, you have three days to complete it. If you succeed you are rewarded with a ribbon in the color of your choosing and the right to dare another. Note that the person will not know it was you for the dare is to be sent with a school owl in the morning post. **_

_**But know this, if you fail at your task you will suffer the consequences. It's nothing too horribly bad mind you, just a slight change in your hair color for a day…a color you hate the most. **_

_**If you decline nothing will happen to you; the dare will be passed on to another. Knowing you're a lover of photography your dare is as follows.**_

'_**Capture the image of 12 different students without them knowing and create a calendar to be displayed in the Great Hall.'**_

_**Good Luck, **_

_**The third Hogwarts dared.'**_

TAG Goffergurl, you're it!

A/N: Okay an oops is in order here. The gang is in seventh year rather than sixth. As for the Hogsmeade visit, that was taken care of…sorry 'bout that. What can we say, we were eager to start posting and had a little slip up, happens to the best of us I'm sure…lol. Hope you enjoyed and remember to review…it makes the trio very, very happy!

Next chapter due by October 19, 2007.


	5. The New Calendar

Chapter 4 Hogwarts First Calendar

Day One

The next morning Colin Creevey blearily rolled out of bed showered and got dressed he grabbed his school bag and started down to breakfast. While he was helping himself to some bacon the morning post flew in. Colin paid no attention since his family didn't own an owl and he wasn't expecting any letters. He started eating his bacon when a large school owl brought him a latter, 'thank you' he said to the owl while giving it a bit of bacon. When Colin was reading his letter his eyes started getting bigger and bigger. Three days for twelve photos and to make a calendar? They must be crazy!

Colin thought about the note during breakfast right before he left he got a spare piece of parchment and scribbled his acceptance on it, the parchment disappeared with a soft pop.

He grabbed his bag and headed for his first class transfiguration.

"Alright class today we will be learning how to transfigure your clothes into another outfit. Can any one tell a good reason to know how to do this? Yes mister Creevey,"

"In case we find ourselves in a place that our clothes don't fit into and we don't have anything to change into."

"Good Mr. Creevey 5 points to Gryffindor. Now we will begin practicing since Mr.Weasely here doesn't know how to follow curfew he will be helping u practice today."

The class paired up and started practicing. Ron went to help a girl in Ravenclaw, who finally got the spell.

"I got it!"

"Good now try it again." Ron encouraged.

The girl who Ron later found out was named Angie tried the spell again, but she was so excited she missed her partner and hit Ron. It wasn't only his shirt that changed it was his whole outfit. Instead of the school robes and trainers he now was barefoot had a grass skirt and coconut bra on the only thing he was missing was a flower in his hair.

"Ah! Excellent Ms.Nosrac a full outfit well done 20 points to Ravenclaw." Mcgonagall said while trying to stifle her laughter.

While no one was looking Colin took his camera out of his bag (he never leaves home with out it) turned off the flash so Ron wouldn't know and took several pictures of Ron in his new hula outfit. The bell rang and Colin went to his next class divination.

Nothing really interesting happened in that class so he didn't have any opportunities to get more pictures.

'How am I going to do this I only have one picture I need eleven more!' Colin thought to himself as he went to lunch on his way down he heard to people talking 'probably looking for a empty broom closet to snog in.' Colin just kept going on to lunch. Until he ran into the pair it was Draco Malfoy and… no it couldn't be Luna Lovegood while this was news to him the rest of the school probably already knew. He once again turned off the flash and took a couple of quick pictures before he was caught.

Colin practically skipped down to the great hall.

As he ate lunch he decided to work on the calendar part of his dare during the afternoon since he didn't have any more classes. He went to the library to research a few things and found a spell that to make a calendar.'

"Mr. Creevey would you be so kind as to tell professor Snape that I would like for him to meet me in my office?"

"Sure professor Dumbledore."

Colin left the library and headed down to the dungeons. He knocked on the classroom door and went in when he heard Snape say enter.

"What do you want Mr.Creevey?" Snape sneered at him

"Professor Dumbledore wanted me to tell you that he wanted to meet you in his office."

"Watch Mr. Finnegan for a moment if he slacks you both will be sorry." Snape said as he walked out of the room. Colin stood at the door for a sec then he went farther into the room to see what poor Seamus had to do for his detention.

He was bent over a cauldron scrubbing away with absolutely no magic of course. Seamus shifted his weight to reach the cauldron better and fell into it with his legs hanging out and his butt. Colin hurried up and got his camera out took the picture and put it back into his bag just as Snape walked back into the classroom.

"You are dismissed Mr. Creevey" Snape growled.

Colin left the room and went up to his dorm. 'I need a hot bath.' He thought to himself as he gathered his things. Colin walked to the boys' prefect bathroom since there wouldn't be anyone else there at this time of day. Every one was still in Quidditch practice and studying.

Colin walked up the portrait of an old lady knitting "password?"

"Disgustingly filthy"

"You are getting there young man" and with that the portrait swung open and Colin walked inside. He turned on his favorite taps and let the tub (it was really a small pool) fill up. He waterproofed his camera in case it fell undressed and got into the tub.

Colin had been soaking a while and he kept hearing these little giggles every now ad then. 'What is that' he thought. He looked all around and finally found the source it was under water. Colin cast a bubblehead charm on himself and stuck his head under only to see moaning myrtle covering her face and giggling. Colin surfaced so she wouldn't know he saw her. He waited until she started giggling again ducked his head and camera under water and got a picture of her peeking through her fingers looking at him in the tub.

Colin started laughing at the look on her face until it dawned on him exactly what she was looking at under the water. He quickly got out of the tub dressed and went to his dorm then went to bed.

Day Two

'Oh yeah Saturday' Colin thought as he got dressed for the day. He was going to go stake out the Quidditch pitch he knew he could get his other eight pictures with all the people that liked to just play for fun on the weekends.

'Hmmm I think I will try to get the rest of my pictures out here so I can get them developed in time" he thought as he walked to the pitch. When he got there he saw four teams one from each house all playing each other at the same time. Colin climbed up into he stands and started taking pictures when no one was looking he got the Weasely twins Cho chang some girl from Hufflepuff that he didn't know, Blaise Zabini, and just about every one else that was playing. He used up a whole role of film almost. Colin started walking back to the school thinking about which month that each students picture would be put on.

When he saw it a once in a lifetime picture opportunity professor Severus Snape watching the Quidditch game while…. Oh no he couldn't be… HE WAS! Colin crept up a little closer ad checked his film; 'only one picture left I gotta make this count'. He turned off the flash and snapped the picture of Snape, then turned around and ran just in case Snape heard the shutter click.

Day Three

Colin woke up early took a bath and grabbed his film he was going to develop it today and put the calendar up in the great hall before lunch. He made his way to the room of requirement passed the door three times thinking of a dark room then went in.

Four hours later he took down the last picture and started working on the calendar. Colin drew out the little boxes for the days numbered them and put the month on them. Once that was all done he stacked everything together in the proper order and said "necto calendra"

The pages all bound themselves together and the calendar was finally ready. Colin looked at watch and saw that lunch had already started.

"Dobby" he called then the elf popped in not a moment later.

"Yes Creevey sirs"

"Please take this to the head table and give it to professor Dumbledore and if he asks who sent it you can only tell him the true third Hogwarts dared."

"Yes sirs"

"Thank you Dobby"

Dobby took the calendar and with a small pop he was gone. Colin ran to the great hall and went in just as Dobby was telling Dumbledore who the calendar was from.

"Well students it seems that some one felt that we needed a calendar for the great hall they have done an very, cough, interesting job on it."

Dumbledore stifled a laugh then took out his wand and said "engorgio" he then stuck it to the front of the teacher table with the cover showing for every one to see. The hall burst out with laughter. On the front of the calendar it said 'pick a winner pick hogwarts calender not you nose!' and the cover picture was professor snape picking his nose near the Quidditch stands.

Colin sat down and starting helping himself to some shepherds pie when he heard a pop. He looked down and saw a neon yellow ribbon pinned to his shirt. Colin got out some parchment and started writing…

_To Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_You have been picked to do the next Hogwarts dare. You can accept this challenge and get some kicks or you can decline it and go on with you boring everyday life. If you do accept this dare then you will have three days to complete it and when it is completed you will have earned the right to wear the ribbon and to dare another person. But if you accept this dare then fail or get caught by a teacher you will have to suffer through your hair being you least favorite color for twenty four hours. If you do not accept this dare then nothing will happen to you._

_This is you dare you must shave Filchs pet cat Mrs. Norris. All of her hair must be gone. When you have completed this you must find a way to show the school her new haircut during one of the meal times, Filch must be present!_

_Good Luck!_

_The true third Hogwarts dared._

**TAG YOUR IT LUINLORIEL!!!!**

**A/N sorry this chappie is three days late but due to luinloriel being on a holiday and stargatebabe and I having family down for the weekend we decided three days would be ok to make ya'll wait…please don't hurt us lol I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	6. To Shave or not to Shave

A/N Here you all go, another chapter out. I'm posting three days early to make up for making you wait three extra days last week. I just wish I could put this kind of effort into my schoolwork, or even just my job duties... oh well I guess it shows my high priorities huh? HP real life haha

Disclaimer: ok obviously this is not our world, if it were we would not be working where we are. We only own the dares, and even that's not true if we get the dare from our readers. So here's what I'm going to say: If you've seen it, heard it, read it, or have any prior knowledge to anything in this story it does not belong to any of us Kapeesh?

**Would you like that short shaved or bald?**

Hermione had been up since 6am that morning revising as usual. The common room was quiet just the way she liked it, since she always found it hard to think when everyone else was awake and talking. Her books were piled around her like a mini fortress, defensible against all of the non-studiers in the house, her two best friends included.

She looked up at the big clock and saw that it was already quarter to seven, so she started packing up her books and went to wake the 7th year boys the way she did every morning. Yes it was looking to be an average day indeed.

It took 20 minutes to drag the five sleepy lions out of bed and down the stairs to the Great Hall, where she sat down, grabbed a bowl of cereal, took out her transfiguration text, and started reading the next chapter.

She was just bringing the spoon up to her mouth when a flurry of feathers landed in her bowl. With a short squeak she realized that it was an owl with message for her:

_To Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_You have been picked to do the next Hogwarts dare. You can accept this challenge and get some kicks or you can decline it and go on with you boring everyday life. If you do accept this dare then you will have three days to complete it and when it is completed you will have earned the right to wear the ribbon and to dare another person. But if you accept this dare then fail or get caught by a teacher you will have to suffer through your hair being you least favorite color for twenty-four hours. If you do not accept this dare then nothing will happen to you._

_This is your dare you must shave Filch's pet cat Mrs. Norris. All of her hair must be gone. When you have completed this you must find a way to show the school her new haircut during one of the meal times, Filch must be present!_

_Good Luck!_

_The true third Hogwarts dared._

'That's interesting… a secret dare challenge. I think it could be fun so why not.' And quickly before she could think about what she was agreeing to and change her mind Hermione signed her acceptance. As she'd seen it before with Harry's mail she was only mildly surprised to see the letter refold itself and disappear.

'Now how am I going to get a hold of Mrs. Norris without Filch finding out? And to show off the 'haircut' to the whole school, that's going to be difficult, Filch never attends meals… this is going to require some brainstorming'

Hermione ended up spending the rest of breakfast plotting and contemplating.

----------------------------------------

It was in her last class of the day, Ancient ruins that inspiration hit Hermione. Quickly and quietly she dug out her transfiguration and charms books looking for what she knew she'd need.

When her normal texts didn't give her the information she needed she bolted to the Library as soon as class ended, and no body saw her until dinnertime. She poured over dozens of books trying to find the exact spell or combination of spells that would give her what she wanted.

Finally Harry and Ron showed up and dragged her to supper, but she was distracted the whole meal. Not even that night's homework discussion was enough to pull Hermione out of her thoughts. Ron tried numerous times to bring her to present time and space, but gave up when dessert appeared on the table- Lemon Meringue Pie, Cream Puffs, Black Forest Cake, all of his favorites, and Hermione's as well, but she barely touched her plate.

She quickly left the table, and returned to the library. By this time she was starting to get a little frustrated that she wasn't finding the information, and of course took it as a personal insult that the library couldn't give her the answers she needed. She decided to switch gears and started looking into different subjects to help her find the solution…

Solution...That's it!

Quickly Hermione did a 180 and headed for the opposite corner of the huge room, the Potions section. She was sure to find a way to remove hair in there…

Two hours later had Hermione walking out the door with her head held high and a huge grin plastered on her face. She had her answer… now she just had to put it into play.

Day 2

The next day in Potions class Hermione asked Snape if he would be able to look over a formula she was about to attempt, just to make sure it was sound and that there was no chance of messing it up. Snape agreed, and she handed him the book that she had borrowed from the library. To say that he was surprised she was going to tackle a project like this would be an understatement, but he handed the book back and agreed that it would be stable enough that he would allow her to brew it in the classroom once the day was over. What almost blew her over was when he offered his stores to her if she didn't have everything she needed. Hermione thanked him profusely and went about gathering the items she would need for that day's potion.

Hermione ate supper quickly that night, then jumped up as soon as she was done and disappeared similar to the night before, leaving her friend's clueless. They got up to follow, but a quick glare from Snape had the whole group jumping back into their seats, and pretending to finish their meals.

Hermione raced down to the dungeons, and into the classroom. She locked and warded the room so that only Snape could get in if he wanted to.

--------­--------------------------------------------

Three hours later the potion was nearly complete. It just needed to simmer for 9 hours, which would give her more than enough time to finalize her plans…

Day 3

Hermione was up bright and early as usual. Luckily she managed to find Crookshanks and Mrs. Norris cuddling together, which helped her plans immensely. She quickly gave Mrs. Norris a couple drops of potion then set a mild compulsion on them both so that they would show up at the perfect time. Then she snuck downstairs to Filches office, slipped a note under his door, then ran like the hounds of hell were after her to get back to Gryffindor tower before she was discovered out of bed before curfew broke.

Breakfast was uneventful, but Hermione couldn't stop fidgeting. She was starting to get nervous about what she'd done… what if the potion didn't work properly? Maybe the two felines would show up before Filch… she really didn't want the plan to fail, she'd never live it down. Especially if someone found out that she was behind it.

Her concentration was on nothing but the results of her challenge that night.

Finally dinner rolled around and without any incident, everyone started eating. That is until Filch threw the door open and came running up the middle isle.

"Where are they?!" he demanded

"Mr. Filch I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to lower your voice, and calmly explain what is going on here." Dumbledore replied quietly.

"I received an anonymous note this morning saying that the Great Hall was going to be bombarded with Dung bombs tonight at supper. Now where are the culprits?"

I assure you Mr. Filch, there have been no attempts made by…" Dumbledore was suddenly cut off by the arrival of two felines streaking up the middle of the hall, one of them being very hairless.

The entire student population started giggling at the sight of the bald kitty, but burst into full out laughter when Filch started cuddling her trying hide the 'nakedness'.

Hermione was feeling rather triumphant about completing the dare when suddenly another owl swooped down and dropped a note on her plate. She opened it quickly thinking it was a congratulation and started to read.

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_I am sorry to say that you are the first recipient of the failed dare clause. For the next 24 hours your hair will be spelled the color as you see it now."_

Hermione shakily lifted her hand to her hair which was currently pulled back into a loose twist. Quickly she pulled out the pins and gave a sharp squeal when she saw that her hair was suddenly a vibrant pink color. It was made even worse with the electric blue tips.

_"The reason being is that you were told to shave Filches cat without anyone finding out, not to have a potion given causing the hair to disappear temporarily then have it grow back as normal._

_In recognition of being so creative about achieving your results it has been decided that you may still choose the next 'daree'. Choose wisely, and we hope you had fun participating in the Great Hogwarts Dare Challenge._

_Signed,_

_Hogwarts dare challenger_

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. She'd failed?? Hermione Jane Granger actually failed something in school?

Once she got over her shock she reread the letter, and was surprised to see that she was still allowed to pick the next challenger.

After a moments thought she pulled out a piece of parchment, and started writing.

_Miss Padma Patil,_

_Today is your lucky day, you have been specially selected to participate in the first annual Hogwarts Dare Challenge. It is completely your choice whether you accept of decline, but know this should you agree and fail your hair will pay the price. 24 hours as a color you loathe, but should you succeed, your favorite color as a ribbon to wear proudly. So think hard and choose wisely, for you only have three days, and there's no backing out once you agree._

_So here is your challenge,_

_You are to find a way to bribe Peeves into reading a poem written completely about Professor Snape's hair being beautiful. As an extra bonus, the poem must make some reference to the Weasley Twins somehow getting his hair clean. _

_It is completely your choice as to whether it rhymes or not, but it must be in a poem format, and delivered by peeves. One more thing. No one can know it's from you. You are able to ask for help, but it's an instant fail if anyone finds out why you need the help._

_Good luck and have fun_

_The Fourth Hogwarts Dared _

_**Tag Stargatebabe Your turn. Good luck**_

_**A/N so there you go you have your first failed attempt. Lets hope that Padma is able to do better.**_

_**I would like to send out a big thank you to Binesab for the challenge. I found it very interesting and couldn't wait to put it in the story.**_


	7. Kisses, Poems and Poltergeists Oh My!

Disclaimer: If you recognize them we don't them. We just like to play with them a bit and we don't get any money for it either.

Chapter Six

Kisses, Poems and Poltergeists Oh My! 

Albus sat at the head table watching his children. Having only had just four completed dares so far he could already see the moral returning. Yes, indeed Severus had an excellent idea, even if he hadn't realized it. He wondered when the other staff would bring up the pranks. If he were a betting man he knew whom he would place his sickle on…

"Albus…"

And he would have won.

"Yes Minerva?"

"Surely you have noticed the pranks or what have you that have been occurring over the last fortnight. Are you planning… "

"Dares."

"Excuse me?"

"Dares Minerva, not so much pranks."

"Very well then, these dares. Are you planning to do something about it? Before someone comes to harm? You must have seen Miss Grangers hair last night."

"Alas, that was a pity. Such a bright witch, but one must follow the rules and she failed to do so. Not to worry Minerva she will return to normal by supper, no permanent harm done."

"Albus surely you can't condone this type of behavior from the students. Punishment must be given to the perpetrator, a detention or something of that magnitude." McGonagall cried.

The Headmaster's only response was a soft chuckle. Seeing as it only further flustered his head of Gryffindor he decided to let her in on the little secret.

"And exactly what kind of punishment would be fitting for a man of my age Minerva? For I am the one who started the dare challenge." He finished with a laugh.

"Yo…you started this? But why?"

"Look around Minerva. Look at the students and compare them to how they looked just two weeks ago. Do you not see the change in them all ready? This is just something to try to liven their moods and possibly assist in house unity. It is a good start, already there has been one dared from each house, well soon to be all houses, Miss Patil in Ravenclaw will be receiving hers with post this morning. And to say the least, it is a most intriguing dare, one I am most anxious to see if she can pull off. And they do all this with just a simple reward of a colored ribbon that does absolutely nothing but prove that they have participated and succeeded. Of course Miss Granger didn't receive one and anyone else who fails will receive the same. It is all in good fun Minerva, I'm sure even you can't protest that."

Professor McGonagall sat quietly and studied the students as suggested. As loathe, as she was to admit it, there _was _a change in the students, for the better. If she were honest, she had been worried about them as well; dark times such as these could take a toll on any adult not to mention what it could do to children. As her eyes stopped on Miss Granger she was surprised to see that she was in fact all smiles as well, pink and blue hair and all. Of course some of that smile could be because a certain red haired Gryffindor was constantly running his fingers through it. As the post arrived she looked for a certain dark haired twin seated at the Ravenclaw table. She watched as said girl opened and read her post. She gasped as she watched the girl go somewhat pail and her eyes widen at what she was reading. But almost in the same instant she had to fight a snicker as a bright smile overtook the girls face, followed by quick scratching on the parchment before it then disappeared. Coming to her decision she shook her head and stood abruptly.

The Headmaster, out of concern, stood with her. He had seen the shake of her head and thought the worst.

"Minerva, please…" He started but was interrupted when a hand was raised to stop him.

"You're right Albus, this is _exactly _what the children need. If it makes them happy I won't be the one to step in the way. As long as no harm come to them I will support your little dare challenge."

"Minerva that is wonderful news, if it weren't for the fact that we were in public, so to speak, I would kiss you! What?"

"Well Albus, keeping up with current situations all I can say is this…I dare you!" Minerva said with a chuckle, knowing the Headmaster wouldn't dare…er, no pun intended.

The Headmaster cocked his head and that damnable twinkle was shining bright before he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I never could turn down a good dare…"

And with that, in front of the entire student body and staff Albus Dumbledore dipped Minerva McGonagall and planted one very long and intense kiss to her lips. Only when they heard the loud commotion of clapping and wolf whistles did he set her back on her feet and break the kiss.

"Really Albus, I was just kidding. You didn't have to do that." She replied somewhat shyly with a bit more pink to her cheeks than normal.

"Ah, maybe not. But between you and I… I've wanted to do that for years. Good day Minerva." He said as he placed a chaste kiss to her cheek before turning and leaving the Great Hall.

Minerva soon followed him out, with a little lighter step than usual and a bit of a goofy grin on her face.

Day One

Padma lay on her stomach on her bed that night thinking of the best way to describe Professor Snape's hair and then how to put it into poem form. She had been working on it since just after breakfast but poetry had never been her strong point; that was more Pavarti's thing. And why did it have to be his _hair_? The one thing that really could use some work. Anything else about the Professor would have been great and much easier to work with. At least no one said she **had**to be completely truthful. And to top it all off she had to get none other than Peeves to read it…in the great hall no less. But she was the one to accept; so long into the night she worked, to get the poem just right.

Day Two

Padma sat at breakfast, her head about to drop into her porridge. She was so tired but her lack of sleep had been well worth the sacrifice. After several attempts she had finally gotten her poem written by four a.m. Now all that was left was to convince the schools poltergeist to read it aloud by supper tomorrow.

Lunchtime had rolled around and so far Peeves was nowhere to be found. She had checked his normal 'haunts' but so far hadn't had any luck. As she downed the last of her pumpkin juice she decided to start back at the beginning and hopefully have better luck.

Apparently luck was on her side for when she turned the corner leading to the Charms classroom she found the being of her search.

"Um, excuse me…Peeves. Can you come down from there? I have a question or rather a favor, I would like to ask you."

"You have a favor to ask of Peeves? What could pretty Paddy Patil want?"

"Oh, er…would you mind reading a bit of poetry for me…in the Great Hall…at supper tomorrow night…pleassse? I just figured since you had such a nice voice and all that…"

"Oh, ha ha…Peeves knows a butter up when he hears one. Nice voice indeed. But I will read your poem for you…for a price."

"Really! But what would a Poltergeist need money for?"

"Oh, Peevies don't want money…he wants that dratted Bloody Baron off his back…for a whole week. You get him to do that and Peeves will read your poem."

Padma thought for a moment then decided that she pretty much didn't have a choice; she would try to get him what he wanted. So with a nod she headed for the dungeons in search of the Bloody Baron before the start of her next class.

Sitting at supper Padma thought back on her day, a very busy day to say the least. It felt more like a treasure hunt of sorts if she thought on it hard enough. She had found the Bloody Baron with minimal trouble and he had agreed to lay off Peeves for the week, on one condition…he wanted a moonlit stroll with the Gray Lady. Apparently he had been trying to woo her for the better part of a hundred years with no luck. With the agreement she went in search of the Gray Lady directly after Charms. At least that search was short, she knew exactly where she would be. The Gray Lady agreed, albeit reluctantly, with a request of her own…she wanted an entire afternoon to be filled with intelligent conversation with someone she hasn't had the opportunity to speak with yet; well that left out her entire house! She knew she couldn't go to Hermione, considering she _had _to be the one who dared her…why else would her hair end up pink and blue. So that left just one other person who she would consider 'intelligent' conversation. So taking a deep breath and hoping for the best she made her way to the Slytherin table.

"Hello Draco, may I have a word with you, in private if possible?"

"I suppose I could spare you a moment of my time." He said as he got up from his seat.

They made their way from the Great Hall and slipped into a nearby alcove. She asked of him her favor and became worried by the look on his face.

"Why the hell would you want me to do that? I don't particularly like to spend my free time chatting up ghosts, not when there's plenty of warm bodies around to chat up."

"Oh, well you see, um…" '_Think Padma, think of a believable excuse. _"The Gray Lady, well she just so sad. There's nothing worse than a sad ghost Draco and um, she just can't stand the though of speaking with Hermione, she seemed to think she got her grades on luck alone or something, she wanted someone truly intelligent…that's why I came to you."

"Really now, didn't want to speak to the mudblood huh? Alright I'll do it, for that reason alone, BUT I want something in return for my precious lost time."

With a sigh she could only ask what. After she heard his request she really started to think green hair would be a better option. How in the name of Merlin was she going to convince Ginny to go on a date with him? Deciding that she had had enough 'treasure hunting' for one day she returned to Ravenclaw and turned in early. She was going to need her energy to get her next feat done.

Day Three

Feeling much more rested than she had the day before Padma went in search of one Ginny Weasley. She found the wiry red head in the library and fortunately alone.

"Gin Gin, just the girl I was looking for."

"Gin Gin? Alright Padma what do you want?"

"Nothing really just wanted to share a bit of information I heard last night. But if you're not interested I'll just go."

"NO…stay, and talk with me." She finished in a whisper after the stern look from Madam Pince.

"Well I heard that one of the most popular boys in school is just crazy insane hot for you."

"Who? Oh Merlin, it's Harry isn't it! I just KNEW…"

"No, no not him, Draco Malfoy."

"Draco bloody Malfoy. Why would I care, he's nothing but a plonker! I wouldn't go out with him if you paid me! I don't see how you can even stand him, but to each his own."

"Oh he's alright, once you get past the sarcasm and nasty sneer. Would you consider it if I offered you something that would make you drool?"

"Drool huh. What could you possibly give me to do that, and it better not be something Fred and George thought up."

"Oh no Gin Gin…what would you say if I could get 'Mr. July' to autograph the Hogwarts calendar for you. You know, the one where's he's in nothing but a towel and dripping wet?"

"Oh Merlin, if you could get Harry to do that for me then yeah, I'll go on ONE date with Malfoy. I can put up with the git for a prize like that!"

"Consider it done Gin Gin."

With a bounce in her step Padma made her way to breakfast to meet up with none other than Harry Potter. This request she knew she could get done…no problem. She caught Harry just as he was leaving the Great Hall, Firebolt slung over his shoulder. Ron and Hermione were a few feet back having what looked to be a heated argument, all the better for her. She pulled him to the side and made her request. He tried to laugh it off and decline but after a nice little reminder about the treatment at the Yule Ball, of not just her but her sister, Harry was scratching his name across his pictured bare chest.

She spent the rest of her day going back up the line tell the requestors that their requests were a go between her classes. So now at dinner she sat waiting for Peeves arrival. Halfway through the Poltergeist made his prescience know. He floated through the air wickedly giggling before finally reciting her poem.

'_It's beautiful I declare, of what I'm speaking is your hair,_

_The likes of which nothing else can compare._

_To your shoulders it does lay,_

_Shining bolder than any sunray._

_With color darker than the night,_

_Oh my, but it is a glorious sight._

_Some say it is greasy and needs a through cleaning,_

_But those fools are daft; you get my meaning?_

_To the Weasley twins is where you went,_

'_Silk in a Bottle' is what they sent._

_Now look at it all sleek and smooth,_

_It's enough to get all the girls in to the 'groove'._

_Professor Snape, listen now and listen well,_

_Because only once more I will tell._

_Your hair is beautiful I declare,_

_I speak the truth, of this I swear.'_

The entire hall broke out into laughter either from the poem or the flushed yet angry face of one potions Professor. Said potions Professor locked eyes with the Bloody Baron, as to say…_'well what are you going to do?'_ His temper only increased by the simple shrug the ghost gave him in reply. Temper flaring Snape only got up from the head table and stomped out the hall, Peeves following and laughing all the way.

With a twinkle in her eye that would rival the Headmasters, Padma starting writing out the next dare, all the while fingering her shiny new red ribbon.

'_Congratulations Gregory Goyle,_

_You have been chosen for the next Hogwarts dare. You can say yes, or you can say no._

_If you say yes then you have three days to complete the dare. You can seek out help but no one can know why, for if they find out it is considered an automatic fail and you will adorn a hair color of your most hated color. You will also encounter the same fate if the dared isn't completed in the allotted time frame._

_Do not think you will go unrewarded for your hard work. For if you do succeed you will receive a ribbon on your collar in your most desired color and will be allowed to choose the next participant along with a dare of your choosing. _

_If you say no then the dare is passed onto another willing participant and you will remain unharmed._

_If you have chosen to compete you dare is as follows._

"_You must have one member of each house break out into song with you yourself starting the tune. Of course the song is of my choosing and I choose a nice little song called 'Tubthumping'. You may use any means necessary to accomplish this deed. Kudos will go to you if you can manage to get a teacher to sing the chorus."_

_So Gregory Goyle are you up to the challenge? If so much luck to you._

_The Fifth Hogwarts Dared"_

Tag Luinloriel, you're it one more time! . …HA…made me write poetry, see what you get!…LOL.

A/N: Okay there it is, another chapter just for you. Sorry I got a bit long winded. For SharkiesGirl…your ribbon question is answered. For binesab your request for a dare has been fulfilled, much to MY dismay…lol. And finally to Lady Hermione Jane Black Lestrange Riddle Voldemort…whew thank goodness for copy and paste...sorry just kidding…your dare request fulfilled, sort of, hope it was okay. And to everybody else THANK YOU sooo much for the reviews it makes the trio verry happy, so keep 'em coming and we'll do the same with the chapters! Happy Halloween everybody!

Next chapter due November 7, 2007


	8. Give Me a C Sharp Please

A/N I'm really sorry to all of you out there, waiting ever so patiently for this chapter. It was very difficult for me to write. RL was a pain in the a this week, and my muse ran away. I know it's technically late, so to make up for it I made it extra long ok? (Please don't hurt me...)

As usual I get to give the boring speech about how none of these characters belong to us, and that we're just having fun. We promise to give them back to Jo in relatively the same condition that we borrowed them, if not a little better. After all we are boosting student morale here. I didn't see her trying to do that in 6 or 7.

Ok I'm done my mini rant now. On with the chapter!

**Give Me a C Sharp Please**

_If you have chosen to compete you dare is as follows._

"_You must have one member of each house break out into song with you yourself starting the tune. Of course the song is of my choosing and I choose a nice little song called 'Tubthumping'. You may use any means necessary to accomplish this deed. Kudos will go to you if you can manage to get a teacher to sing the chorus."_

Day One

Greg was at a complete loss… that morning he'd received a mysterious letter from someone called the 'Fifth Hogwarts Dared', and if it hadn't been for his name at the top he would have figured that it was sent to him by accident.

This dare required brains and cunning, both of which most people wrongly assumed he didn't have. It was intriguing and sounded like fun, so he quickly signed his acceptance. Now he had to find out what song that was and who he would get to help sing.

Suddenly an idea sparked in his mind, and he knew exactly how he'd choose the victims... umm… people to help him out. It ws the perfect Slytherin plan, even if it did almost border on dirty work, Greg knew where to draw the line. He would not get caught.

He hurriedly finished his breakfast then bolted out the door earning confused glances from half of the Slytherin table. He went down the hall heading back to Slytherin Common rooms but stopped before he was even out of sight of the Great Hall. He pulled out his wand and started whispering a simple spell that would make sure each participant kept quiet until the right time.

Sooner than Greg expected, breakfast was over and students were steadily leaving the hall, so he decided to put his plan into action immediately. After all it was going to take some time to find the right people.

First class was Divinations much to Greg's dismay, but then he realized that he knew exactly whom he wanted to sing one of the verses. It was just his luck that he sat next to him in class.

"Hey Finny"

"Goyle."

"I was wondering something. Or actually I was wondering if you knew something."

"Ok shoot."

"Have you ever seen these words before?" Greg asked Seamus as he pushed a piece of parchment towards the Irish boy.

Seamus looked at the paper and saw two lines of the song. His face immediately broke into a huge grin as the tune came back to him.

"Yeah I know it. What's your point?"

"Would you like to help me in an experiment?" Goyle asked as though he didn't already know the answer.

"Sure why not. Just let me know when I'm needed."

"Oh don't worry You'll know."

After that Greg and Seamus both went back to their own work, Seamus feeling like he was missing something, and Greg with a slight smirk on his face.

The rest of the morning went by fairly uneventfully. Since Greg had classes with Gryffindors all morning he put his plans on hold. After lunch though he had classes with both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff so he decided to just relax until then. After all he had three days and the most difficult house to convince was already taken care of, much to his surprise. 'I thought this was supposed to be a challenge.' He thought to himself as he made his way to lunch.

That afternoon proved to Greg that he should never assume a win until it was certain. Both Herbology with the Ravenclaws and Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs yielded no positive results. Nobody he talked to had ever heard of the song, but then something happened in the common room that he wasn't expecting.

He was sitting alone at one of the tables by the fire, doing his homework and humming the tune (sneakily trying to find out if anyone in his house knew the tune) when all of a sudden a feminine voice started singing the backup vocals behind him. What a shock he received when he saw Pansy Parkinson. He would have figured she'd be one of the many to not know it since it's very much a muggle song.

"Pansy you know vocals?"

Pansy looked around nervously before confirming. "You can't tell anyone. I'd die if Draco found out that I listen to muggle music. Do you know what my father would do to me if he found out? I'd be disowned and wouldn't be able to inherit my Birthright. It was by accident that I found out about it in the first place. I swear!"

"Don't worry Pans I won't tell anyone, I promise" he reassured her before placing the same spell on her that he had Seamus. Two down two to go.

Day 2

The next morning dawned with a new idea in Greg's head. Since he had no luck the day before at getting a member of the raven or badger house during class, he'd have to ambush them in the halls. After all there's nothing like a snap response to show the truth.

He began by staking out the Ravenclaw common room. Sitting in a corner not far from the door, he waited for the students to start leaving for breakfast

He didn't have to wait long either. Not even five minutes after he arrived; the first group left the portrait door. Amongst them were a couple first years that he didn't know, three fourth years and a sixth year named Luna, if he remembered correctly. He decided to take his chances with the loony. After all she went with Boy Wonder a couple years ago to the Dept of Mysteries.

"Hey Loon- I mean Luna… can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Goyle right? What would you need me for?"

'Nothing too important. I was just wondering if you knew this song." He waved his wand and the tune started playing

Luna listened for a moment and then her face broke into a grin and started singing along.

"I love this song! I never would have taken you for a muggle music listener… I guess that shows you can't always judge a person like that. Why did you want to know?" she asked after Greg cancelled the spell.

I'm just curious as to how popular the song is. Do you know anyone in Hufflepuff that knows it?

"Umm... Yeah I know third year Kevin Whitby does, as well as Suzy Bones. Does that help?"

"More than you'll ever know. Thank you Loony.

"You're more than welcome. But I should warn you that there's been a sighting of Blibbering Humdingers down near the Hufflepuff common room. You might want to wait until lunch to talk to either of them about joining you. I suppose this means I'm a part of this quartet?"

Greg looked at her in shock. "How do you know what I'm doing?"

"I have my ways. I heard Seamus Finnigan singing it under his breath yesterday afternoon, you're a Slytherin, I'm a Ravenclaw and you're asking if anyone in Hufflepuff knows the song. It's pretty obvious what you were up to."

"Wow. How many other people underestimate you like this?"

"Probably the same amount that assume you're nothing more than a pack of muscles. All brawn no brain." Luna grinned

Greg chuckled. "Yeah you're probably right. So your willing to help me?"

"Of course."

Greg thanked her and said that he'd let her know when she was needed, then he lifted his wand once again and cast the same memory-altering spell that Seamus and Pansy were under.

Three down one more to go… finally

Greg finished off his day down the stairs searching out random Hufflepuffs. Neither Kevin nor Susan had been at lunch so he couldn't isolate either of them long enough to talk. All in all it was shaping out to be a rotten afternoon. He figured that Luna couldn't be completely crazy so he took extra care when going down the steps. He was only slightly disappointed when he got to the level and found nothing out of the ordinary. But he did see one of his targets. Kevin Whitby was just entering the hobbit like door, when Greg stopped him. He jumped when he saw who it was

"Do you have a moment?"

"S-s-sure. W-wh-what do you n-n-need?"

"I need your singing ability." That got Kevin's attention. He loved singing, and planned on auditioning for the Harpies national anthem singer when he was done school

"Singing? What for?"

"I'm having a bit of a house quartet tomorrow, the song is already picked out, but I was told that you would be best out of all the Hufflepuffs. Are you in?"

Kevin's chest puffed out a bit at the compliment, but he was still a little skeptical. "Which song is it?"

"It's a muggle song called "Tubthumping" I guess it's really popular here and in the states… have you heard of it?"

Kevin laughed out loud at the question. "Have I heard of it? My older cousin is one of the leads Singers! Of course I know the song. Count me in."

Greg was so thrilled that he finally had his final house, that he forgot to put the last spell on...

Day Three

The final morning of his dare started off great. He had all four participants, they were willing, able, and competent (to the extent he needed them)

He had a hard time keeping his laughter inside all morning, and throughout lunch he made sure to sit where he could see the rest of the singers. It wouldn't do to have one of them fall ill, or catch a stray hex in class now… not when he was so close to victory.

Finally dinnertime rolled around and Greg just couldn't hold it in anymore.

He stood up and stepped onto his seat. Once he was sure he had everyone's attention he snapped his fingers to activate the spell he'd put on the others, and then he opened his mouth and loudly started singing

'**We'll be singing, when we're winning, we'll be singing'  
**

As he went through the first line the other four students stood up in expectation, and as one sang the next verse

**I get knocked down, but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down.  
I get knocked down but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down.  
I get knocked down but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down.  
I get knocked down but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down.**

Then Pansy stood on her seat so that it would be known that she was doing the background vocals solo (pansy's part is done in ( )'s)

**(Pissing the night away, pissing the night away)**

Seamus stood up a bit straighter and voiced his favorite verse

**He drinks a Whiskey drink, he drinks a Vodka drink  
He drinks a Lager drink, he drinks a Cider drink.  
He sings the songs that remind him of the good times;  
He sings the songs that remind him of the better times.  
(Oh Danny Boy, Danny Boy, Danny Boy)  
**

Then to everyone's surprise Nymphadora Tonks –who was standing in for this year's DADA professor- stood up and sang the chorus with the other five students, a huge grin plastered on her face the whole time.

**I get knocked down but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down.  
I get knocked down but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down.  
I get knocked down but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down.  
I get knocked down but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down.  
**

**(Pissing the night away, pissing the night away)  
He drinks a Whiskey drink, he drinks a Vodka drink  
He drinks a Lager drink, he drinks a Cider drink.  
He sings the songs that remind him of the good times  
He sings the songs that remind him of the better times.  
(Don't cry for me, next door neighbor)  
**

**I get knocked down but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down.  
I get knocked down but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down.  
I get knocked down but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down.  
I get knocked down but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down.**

What happened next shocked Greg. As they went back to the chorus to finish up the song the rest of the school also started singing, there was no break up of houses, everyone just sang their favorite part whether it be front vocals or backup. Everyone had gotten into the spirit and they were having a blast belting out the infectious tune

**I get knocked down, (we'll be singing) but I get up again.  
You're never gonna keep me down. (When we're winning)  
I get knocked down, (we'll be singing) but I get up again.  
You're never gonna keep me down. (Ooh)  
I get knocked down, (we'll be singing) but I get up again.  
You're never gonna keep me down. (When we're winning)  
I get knocked down, (we'll be singing) but I get up again.  
You're never gonna keep me down. (Ooh)**

Everyone laughed and squealed when Fred and George set a bunch of corncobs on fire and had popcorn flying around the room. It was just enough of a touch that it had the whole school in tears because they were laughing so hard.

Greg felt the tingle of victory as a navy blue ribbon appeared on his collar. He grinned because he knew that he'd accomplished something that no one thought he could.

_Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchley,_

_Today is your lucky day. You have been specially selected to participate in the first annual Hogwarts Dare Challenge. It's your choice as to whether you accept or decline, but you should know this. If you accept and fail you lose you natural hair color for the next 24 hours. In its place will be a color you hate more than any other._

_If you accept and succeed, a ribbon in the color of your choosing will be yours to show off, as well as the privilege of picking the next… "Victim" for a dare._

_Nothing happens to you if you choose to decline. The dare gets passed on another person and you are safe._

_This is your dare:_

_Seek out one Luna Lovegood and convince her to dance with you. It doesn't matter what style of dance, but there must be real movement, not just shuffling from side to side. It must happen during the Quidditch game happening this weekend. You have three days to complete your dare before you are considered forfeit._

_So good luck and have fun._

_The reigning Hogwarts dared_

**Tag Goffergurl you're up next. Have fun.**

Next chapter due November 14, 2007

Written by Luinloriel

A/N whew.. Finally finished. My loosey musey ran away again, so this chapter is rather long winded. I'm sorry for that. Including the song it's the longest chapter to date.

Thank you to my boyfriend who came up with the popcorn bomb idea. I wanted something to explode, like streamers or firecrackers, but not something that would hurt anybody. Seeing as how it was mealtime popcorn works.


	9. A Little Dance

A little dance

Day One

Justin sat down at his usual seat and started serving himself some eggs. While he was eating the morning post flew in. 'I hope that I get those new pranks from WWW.' He thought while watching the owls swoop down and drop off their packages. When it looked like the post was mostly delivered he sighed and went back to his breakfast.

Justin got some more bacon to add to his plate only to find it full of owl, with a letter for him. He quickly opened the letter and read it. While Justin was reading his face went from shocked to amused. He quickly penned his acceptance and went to his charms study group.

"Hey Luna"

"Do you like pudding?"

"Umm yeah I suppose so why" Justin asked cautiously he still wasn't used to Luna's personality.

"Well my dad sent me the new copy of the quibbler and it has a creature that have never heard of before."

"What's it called?"

"A tender bellied gniddup"

"Ooh" was all Justin could think to say he had other things on his mind like how to get Luna to actually dance with him at a Quidditch match of all places.

"Where's a good place with lots of chaos and excitement at?" Luna asked herself softly

"At a Quidditch match"

"Oh yes that would work…"

"What are u planning Luna?"

"Well i've never heard of these gniddups before I would dearly like to see them, but you have to do a special dance at a extremely chaotic and energetic place."

"A dance you say?" Justin asked quite interested Luna's strange interests might just solve his problem for him.

"Yeah it's a bit difficult if I could get some one else to dance with me the Quidditch game the day after tomorrow would be a perfect time to try it…"

"Would you like me to help you?" Justin blurted out before he could help himself. Really how often would something like this fall into his lap so easily?

"Ooohh thank you Justin meet me tomorrow in the spare classroom in the charms hallway." Luna said while she skipped away.

'Oh no what have I gotten myself into,' he thought to himself as he walked to class.

Day Two

"Alright twist twist turn turn you got it! Luna squealed with delight as he finally caught on to the ridiculous dance he had to do.

"See I told you I would get it"

"Too bad it took all day we could've went out and looked for red footed tree imps it would've have been a perfect day for it they love sunny days."

"Mmmhhhm…. Yawnnnnn. I think I am going to go to be best to have my energy for tomorrow ya know?"

"Night Justin" Luna said as she walked away.

Day three

"AND ITS GRYFFINDOR VS SLYTHERIN THE MATCH OF THE YEAR" yelled the announcer as they mad their way to under the stands. Luna had brought her dads magazine just in case they needed to double check anything and a camera so she could take a picture and send it to her dad.

"When should we start dancing?" Justin asked.

"In a little it I should think. Let it get a bit crazier out there."

Luna and Justin sat under the stands listening to the game when Luna suddenly grabbed him and drug him top his feet. She immediately started dancing. Justin took one look at her sighed then started to dance as well. 'At least no one has to know I did this' he thought.

"AND THE SEEKERS MALFOY AND POTTER HAVE BOTH SPOTTED THE SNITCH AND ARE GOING FOR IT!!!!"

Just as they were finishing up their dance the announcer yelled into the mile one last time "GRYFFINDOR WON HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!"

Luna and Justin looked at each other for a moment thinking their dance hadn't work not that Justin thought it would anyways when a little pink critter scurried up to them. It looked like it was trying to copy their dance.

Justin couldn't really tell though because he couldn't tell which end was which.

"It worked ooohhh awesome I must tell daddy" Luna exclaimed while she was taking picture of it.

"Why is it oozing" Justin asked making grossed out faces.

"Well when there is enough excitement around and you do the dance particularly good the gniddups will excrete stuff that tastes like chocolate pudding… I love pudding."

"Are we supposed to lick it or something?"

"It wont hurt you try it"

"…Ok…"

Justin picked up the gniddup and licked it …Luna took a picture of him while he was licking the small gniddup.

"EUGH this does not taste at all like pudding!"

Luna giggled and took another picture of his face then said, "You licked the wrong part"

Justin's face turned green and he ran into the school to wash out his mouth.

A few hours later after vigorously washing out his mouth Justin went to the great hall for dinner. When he sat down a green ribbon appeared on his robe he smiled and started to eat his dinner.

Later that night he started writing his dare…

_To the Slytherin prince,_

_You have been chosen to be the next Hogwarts dared. If you accept this challenge then you will have three days to complete it, get a ribbon upon completion and the privilege of choosing the next participant. If you happen to accept the challenge then fail your hair will be turned the color you hate above all for one day. You can choose to pass up this opportunity to cause mayhem and nothing will happen the dare will just go on to another willing person._

This is you dare you must kidnap all of Albus Dumbledore candies he has in his office and hold them ransom for lots of thick woolen socks. Be warned though it is not wise to eat candy-napped candy you have been warned just remember don't eat the candy. Good luck Draco Malfoy

_The sixth Hogwarts dared_

Tag you it stargatebabe

Due date November 22


	10. The Great Candy Caper

Disclaimer: If you recognize them we don't own them. We just like to play with them a bit and we don't get any money for it either.

Chapter Ten

The Great Candy Caper

Draco awoke suddenly, a cold sweat enveloping him. He breathed heavily for a moment until he was able to calm himself properly. His breathing even once again and the perspiration wiped from his brow Draco pulled back the curtains of his four-poster bed. Pouring himself a glass of water then drinking, his gaze locked with Blaise Zabini.

"You all right mate? You look a little frazzled around the edges. Didn't sleep well?"

"I'm fine, just a weird dream is all. Considering I dreamt what seems to be most of the night, I feel more refreshed than I have in a while, feels like I slept for three months or something. And before you ask, no I don't want to discuss what I dreamt about. It was probably just something I ate before I turned in last night that brought it on, no worries."

Satisfied that Draco was, in fact, fine Blaise rolled away from him and was snoring within minutes. Watching his friend sleep Draco thought on his dream more. What a jumbled mess it was.

It started off with his parents having a colossal fight and ending with his father finally losing it completely and removing his mother and her favorite house elf from their manor. He could only stand and watch the two in utter amazement as they packed and moved the barest of possessions without the use of magic, how _barbarian_could one get? It really was a sad sight yet his mother never once shed a tear, but remained strong not only for herself but for her overgrown house elf. As the view of his mother faded the next scene came into view.

He was looking out over the potions class. He could hear Professor Snape lecturing someone but it seemed muffled. He saw that many of the class, especially the Weasel and Potter doing their best to contain their laughter. '_What on earth is so blasted funny?' _Then for no apparent reason the Professors voice rang out clear.

"And this, you idiot children, is why it is of the most importance to recognize the ingredients you work with daily. You should not digress while I lecture about things that will assist you in proper potion brewing. Mr. Malfoy here, it seems, knows not the difference between Sea Urchin Scales and common Dragon scales. Let's allow Mr. Malfoy a look at himself shall we?"

The next thing that came into view was, simply put, a goldfish swimming lazily in what looked to be a glass cauldron. He didn't think much of it until it dawned on him he was looking into a mirror. He was looking at himself! What the hell! He was at the top of the class, only Granger was above him; he couldn't have made a mistake of this magnitude! He tried to protest but the only thing that came of it were little bubbles that floated up to the leering face of his potions master. The last thing he heard before the dream shifted was a loud uproar of laughter.

The scenery then changed from the Potions classroom and Draco found himself standing in an open field. There was an abundance of wild flowers and tall grass blowing softly in the warm breeze. He looked to his left and saw his mother dancing happily with her house elf; apparently she wasn't too broken up over the loss of her marriage. Looking to his right he saw Professor Trelawney running toward someone further to his right. Upon closer inspection it was no doubt the overgrown oaf Hagrid running to her as well. He continued to watch until they finally met in the middle. What he saw next sent a sickening chill up his spine. Hagrid reached down and scooped the batty Professor into his arms and planted what had to be the sloppiest, wettest and most gut-churning kiss he had ever seen in his life. Really it looked as if he were trying to devour her face!

The last of the dream was just scattered images. The Dark Lord hula-hooping while blowing cotton candy pink bubbles from his wand, his father wearing a school girls uniform; his hair in up pony tails, singing 'I'm so pretty' at the top of his voice, and an army of ferrets doing the Macarena… just to name a few. Truth be told, he had never been so happy to wake and realize what he had saw was a dream.

Coming back into the now Draco reached under his bed and pulled out his enchanted satchel. Lifting the flap he looked inside and saw his bounty. Pounds upon pounds of candy, not only wizarding candy but Muggle as well. There were Fizzing Wizzbies, Ice Mice, Blood Pops, Cockroach Clusters and of course Lemon Sherbets and the American alter Lemon Heads. Other Muggle candy included Skittles, M&M's, Big Turks, Coffee Crisps, Snickers, a funny contraption that was loaded with a candy called Pez and Pixy Stixs'. And all those were just a few of the different kinds the Headmaster had in his possession, really the list could go on and on! That part of the dare, which he had accepted yesterday, had been very easy. Suffice it to say whoever dared him didn't know that when Umbridge had been acting Headmistress two years prior, she had given the members of the Inquisitorial Group rights to a secret passage into the office. It was sheer luck that Dumbledore had yet to seal it off, batty old codger.

He remembered the last part of the dare itself, the part where it told him _not _to eat the candy. Well, that was a dare in itself! Besides, _nobody_ tells a Malfoy what and what not to do! So ignoring the warning he partook of a few of the sweets, even some of the Muggle kind. He did well with them until he tried a lemon sherbet. He remembered feeling light headed and everything he looked at had a rainbow type halo around it. Those couldn't have been regular sherbets; maybe that's why the old coot had them stuffed in the very back of his desk drawer. Those _had_ to have been the cause of his strange and unusual dream! It was at that realization he decided maybe he wouldn't eat anymore of his bounty, he would stick to his own personal stock from now on. Deciding now was as good a time as any to start his day Draco made his way to the loo to shower and then off to work on his ransom note.

Rounding the corner on his way back from the Muggle Studies classroom, camera in hand –_really_did everyone think the Creevey brat was the _only_ student to own a muggle camera - Draco stopped dead in his tracks. The sight before him made him want to pinch himself, for he had to be dreaming again! He slipped to the side of the hall and silently continued to watch the sceneunfold. Everyone had seen the kiss in the Great Hall, but this was so much more than that. Really, who would of thought those two would hook up? And not just anywhere for that matter, but in a populated hallway no less. To whom he was speaking was one Headmaster and one Transfiguration Professor. They had gone way beyond just a nice kiss, but were currently pawing one another along with it. _'Oh eww, was that a nipple I just saw? Merlin I could have went my entire life without seeing that!' _ Draco decided right then and there that that was more than enough for him to witness. He was just about to step away when a thought occurred to him. He turned back and with a smirk in place, raised the camera to his eye.

Reaching the solace of his dorm room, Draco removed the black and red silk quilt his great Aunt Ella had made him from his trunk and then his satchel from beneath his bed. Laying out the quilt and then the candy scattered atop; he proceeded to take a variety of pictures to go with the note he had written hastily at breakfast. One glare at everyone in the vicinity insured his privacy. Pictures taken and magically developed in one hand and the ransom note in the other Draco made his way to the owlery to send the lot off before heading to lunch.

Albus Dumbledore sat down at the head table albeit a bit nervously. He couldn't keep the slight quake from his hands or the continuous bounce from his foot. He could see from the corner of his eye his fellow colleagues watching him. As the students started to flow into the hall for lunch Minerva could no longer contain her concern.

"Albus, are you feeling ill? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Mmm, you wouldn't happen to know what became of my candy would you? You and Poppy are always nagging that I eat much more than my share. Did either of you take it? If so, I strongly suggest…"

"Really now Albus, when have I had time to take them? You know as well as I where I have been as of late. Or was I not memorable enough for you? And as for Poppy, if you remember correctly, she flooed away two days ago for the mandatory Medi-Witch convention. You yourself appointed the temporary replacement. And besides that…I do not _nag."_

"Oh yes, yes, that's right. But what could have happened to them? And that's not the only thing missing, I never received the next dare challenge. I fear that things have gone amiss."

Minerva just sat back and smiled kindly at the old man. She wasn't lying when she said she hadn't taken the candy, but that didn't mean she didn't know where it was or the next dare challenge as well. She had to admit she was surprised when she herself received the acceptance note. But upon reading the dare she understood. Apparently the school itself was working against Albus. The parchment had diverted to her, because Albus was involved directly. Really where would the fun be if he knew what to expect?

"Don't fret Albus, I'm sure things will become much clearer on a full stomach. Come now, no arguments, eat your lunch." She soothed as she loaded his plate with healthy foods.

Sulking the whole time Albus managed to eat most of what was given. He had to admit he did feel a bit better. He was just finishing off his ale when a raven dropped a thin package onto his plate. Wondering slightly about the strange choice of mail carrier, he opened the package. Seeing the pictures flitter to his plate he felt his heart race as he noticed the content. Candy…lots and lots of candy and atop a note with very messy penmanship. Ignoring the pictures for the moment he read the note.

'_If you want to see your candy unharmed and uneaten I highly recommend you take this note seriously. As you can see from the pictures this is no joke, for I have every last piece of candy from your stocks…even those _special_ones from your desk drawer. To get all candies back you must meet my demands. For the safe return of said candy I want every last pair of wool socks in your possession, except for one; we wouldn't want your toes getting frostbitten would we? Place them in a charmed package with no tracers and send them with the same carrier you received this package from; you will find her in your very own owlery. When I receive them, only then will your candy be returned. _

_Sinisterly,_

_The Candy Napper_

_P.S. You may want to look at the last picture in the pile, I'm sure it will help you in your decision to make the right choice; because you know as well as I this isn't the only copy and we wouldn't want_that_ getting into the wrongs hands would we?_

Albus placed the note onto the table and picked the pile of pictures up thumbing to the last. When he saw what it contained he paled then immediately flushed. There was no need to think any further, he would have very cold feet indeed until he could make it to the outfitters to replace his massive collection! Although he was allowed the one courtesy pair he always doubled up on his socks. But he couldn't let a still picture of he and Minerva in a very compromising position get into circulation. Without another word said to anyone he abruptly left the Great Hall to clear out his sock drawer.

Waking the morning of day three Draco wasn't surprised to see the raven perched at the end of his bed, a rather large box sitting beside it. Knowing what was inside he opened it anyway. He knew the old man liked his socks, overhearing Potter talking to the Weasel back in their first year - some mirror that showed your deepest desire and woolen socks was the Headmaster's wish. But damn, there were pair upon pair in here. Having absolutely no use for them he was at a loss as to what to do with them when another brilliant plan occurred to him. However, before that he had to get the massive horde of candy returned to its rightful owner.

Having sent the candy and extra pictures of the two Professors with the morning post Draco sat at breakfast waiting for it to arrive. He watched as the raven dropped the package but didn't expect what happened next. The bird circled the room and proceeded to drop a small note in his plate. He looked to the head table; terrified he would be found out but luckily the Headmaster was more concerned over the return of his sweets to notice. As he picked up the note he felt a soft tingle on his neck. Looking at the ribbon he now adorned he was disgusted to see the bright Gryffindor gold of the color; he _loathed_ that color! As he read the note the reason became quite clear.

'_Mr. Malfoy,__Congratulations for completing the dare you were given. But unfortunately you didn't follow the directions completely. You were told not to eat any of the candy and unfortunately you did just that. But as it was not officially a complete part of the dare itself, but contained within, you will only receive a penalty. Instead of changing the color of your hair, it has been decided to change the color of your ribbon. You will still be allowed to choose the next in the line of dares. Let this be a lesson to you Mr. Malfoy, rules are in place for a reason. And do not be disheartened by the color, you should still be proud of your accomplishment._

"Yeah, I should…how many others would be able to pull off what I did and not get caught?" He thought out loud.

Shrugging off Pansy's odd stare at his odd outburst he took parchment from his book bag and wrote out the next dare.

'_Mr. Stewart Ackerley,_

_Congratulations, you have been chosen as the next in line for the Hogwarts Dare Challenge. As with any game there are rules you must abide by. They are as follows…_

_You have three days to complete the dare, you can receive assistance but be warned if you get caught or figured out you will fail. If you don't complete within the three-day allowance you will fail. _

_Rewards are as follows… upon completion you receive a ribbon of your favorite color along with the right to pick the next dare and the person you send it to. That person can be anyone in the school in any year level._

_Punishment for failure is the color of your hair changing for a day to the color that is your least favorite._

_You do not have to accept if you do not wish to; you won't be punished for that. The dare will just move on to another random student of the parchments picking.__Here is the dare if you choose to accept:_

_You must find five very different and original things to do with the items you find within this box. Simple you say; well, you have to accept this dare to find exactly what is inside, for this package is charmed sealed until your acceptance. Are you brave enough?_

_Good Luck!_

_The Eighth Hogwarts Dared'_

As he signed off as the eighth Hogwarts dared he was taken aback as it vanished from below his quill. He couldn't wait for the next owl post and to see just how creative the forth year Ravenclaw would be with seventy-five pairs of woolen socks.

Tag Luinloriel, you're it!

Chapter written by Stargatebabe.

A/N…SOO sorry this is so late. Hopefully we can get back on track. Its goffergurl's and my fault…we had some life altering changes come about. But it's done now so like I said hopefully things will work out.

A/N II… We have a beta/muse on board now! Everyone welcome mysteryredhead to the group. There are some ideas in this chapter that came from her…the strange pairing, the goldfish, her favorite word and something else only she is allowed to know…lol. Hope you liked it Mystery!

A/N III…Okay Lady Hermione Jane Black Lestrange Riddle Voldemort…your dare as asked for…hope it was to your liking. As for everyone else, reviews are loved and appreciated…so hit that little button and let us know what you think…thanks!

BETA'S NOTE: A quick hello! Hi, this is mysteryredhead, and I would just like a chance to introduce myself to all the readers. I'm the trio's new beta/muse, and it looks to be a profitable partnership! I won't be saying much, just a little note from time to time, and in this one I would like to congratulate Stargatebabe on her excellent chapter, and inform Luin that she's got her work cut out for her! Good luck, and please, review for them – if you don't, I have to listen to their rants.

love, mysteryredhead.


	11. the socks go marching

Chapter 10- The Socks Go Marching...

**Day 1**

Stewart groaned as he quickly re-read the letter that had messily landed in his Fruit Loops that morning.

"Why did they have to choose me?" he muttered to himself. "How do they expect me to pull all of this off in three days? Seventy-five _pairs_ of socks. That's freaking insane.

"I'm not cunning and stealthy like the Slytherins that have gone through this before me; I'm definitely not courageous and reckless like those bloody Gryffindors." he mentally snorted at the next thought that went through his head. "I don't even have the brains of them Ravenclaws to back me up."

As he buried himself deeper and deeper in self-doubt, he failed to notice a pretty blond sit down next to him, until she asked him to pass the bacon. He did so without looking up at his table mate. 

"Thank you," came the airy reply.

Stewart's head shot up as he finally recognized the voice. It was Loony Lovegood, a sixth year Ravenclaw, and one of the heroic members of Dumbledore's Army

"L-L-Luna what a surprise... what brings you to this side of the hall?"

"Oh you know, the Snekleys are attacking anyone trying to touch what they think is their property... which in this case is the bacon, and I saw you sitting down here all alone looking so depressed, so I thought maybe you might want some company. I see that you got the latest letter. Do you need help with anything? Or am I even allowed to help?"

"I can have help but they're not supposed to volunteer, or find out why they're helping... I think that means I lose. I wish the rules were a little more defined then 'do it, but don't let anyone find out, oh but by the way you're allowed help.'"

"Well the way I read it, is that if you didn't tell me what's going on, then I'm not completely sure that it's actually what's going on. Now what do you mysteriously need help doing?

"I need to do five creative things with a bunch of socks. I've thought of one so far, but I'm not sure where to go from there. I want each to be better than the last..."

"Alright, then how about you pull off the two ideas you have, and then if by supper tonight, you haven't thought of anything else, then I'll ask my friends. Discreetly of course. They'll never know that it was you that needs the help."

"Sounds like a plan. So I will see you at supper then?"

"If I don't get abducted by pimply-pronged-gnats before then." she replied with a vague grin

Stewart waved at Luna as she quietly slipped back to her own table. All of a sudden the day was looking a whole lot better. Now he only had to find out how to do the proper incantations.

The rest of the afternoon was unusually quiet. The Weasley Twins had set off their customary fire cracker display in the fourth floor corridor, but that had become an everyday occurrence after the first week of class. They had wanted to prove that they were bigger and even better than before they had left two years prior, and they had definitely succeeded. Everyone was in higher spirits because of the twins as well as the 'dares'. They were starting to realize that it wasn't a one time thing and that anyone was liable to be picked next.

Supper that evening was a normal affair. The house elves were trying to show the students and staff that the war would not deter them from their usual flair and so had upped their usual standards of preparation.

Stewart waited outside the great hall doors trying to gage when the best time to pull off the first of five acts would be, and finally decided that just after dinner and before dessert when everyone would be full but not stuffed to the point of explosion. With that decided, he walked through the door and sat at his usual spot, not surprised this time to find Luna sitting in the seat next to him.

"Did you think of anything else?" she asked quietly.

"No I still only have the two, but I have a couple more days to think about it. I'm hoping that something will come up."

Luna smiled secretively. "I'm sure something will... pop up. I have to go talk to some people. I'll see you later Stu... do you mind if I call you Stu?"

"Er... no, I don't mind. I'll see you later."

And with that she was gone again, humming a little tune under her breath as she skipped over to the Gryffindor table and plopped herself down on Ron Weasley's lap, much to the displeasure of some of the other girls sitting at the table.

Finally the last of the supper dishes were cleared away and people were starting to think about heading back to their common rooms and relaxing for the night.

"Animatus Theatrics. Maximus Engorgio" Stewart whispered quietly, as he pointed his wand at the front of the hall.

Suddenly the little box that had been sitting up at the front of the room unnoticed sprang to life and seemingly transformed itself into a large and beautiful theater. The stage looked to be made of rich walnut. The curtains were a royal blue bordering on purple, and there was an excited house elf bouncing off to the side, waiting to pull up the curtain.

A voice came from the ceiling of the hall and everyone looked around in wonder. They knew it had something to do with the latest dares but no one except those in on the planning knew anything about it.

"Ladies and Gents, ghosts and ghouls, your attention please! If I may direct your attention to the stage up front, I will introduce the cast of tonight's act."

"First up is Winky. She will be playing the part of Herine Ginger, and Lora Luvgol."

"Second is Pepper. He will be doing the roles of Harol Putty as well as Nettles Loosefoot."

After him is Stepples who volunteered to play Almond Bumblebee, and Sir Hold-the-Fort"

"Next is Dobby, who is doing Harols best friend Robly Westerly, and his sister Jolive Westerly."

"And finally Borgie, Nisol, and Falun who agreed to play all of the bad guys as well as the smaller characters and the Minister."

Scattered applause was heard throughout the room, it was coming more frequently and with more enthusiasm from the Gryffindor table as they seemed to realize what was going on and who it was really about.

The three elves quickly took their bows and retreated back behind the curtains, embarrassed at being in the spotlight like that.

The play went fairly smoothly, and everyone got a giggle when they saw that the characters weren't actually being played by the little elves, but with their hands. Each character portrayed was a sock. Red ones (Robly and Jolive), green ones (Harol and Hold-the-Fort), neon blue with bronze sparkled star and moons that actually twinkled as though they were real, (Lora), a thick gray and scraggly looking one that had been partially dyed to look like it was wearing a robe (Bumblebee) , and a red and gold stereotypical version of a Gryffindor. (Nettles)

The play started in what looked to be a forest and six of the eight puppets were on stage arguing about whether they should go save the family that had been stolen from them by Sir Hold-the-Fort. Then the curtain went down and the scene was replaced by a scene that looked to be a courtroom but lacking the jury stand. Up at the top of the audience panel was a curtained Mirror. People gasped when they saw the amount of detail that had gone into the settings. Anyone who had heard the tale knew what was being shown and really started to get into the story and the telling of it from a different point of view instead of just the ministries.

Finally the big battle started and people were outright cheering for their favorite people to win whether it was Harol or Hold-the Fort, or Larry Melchoy or Nettles. They were enjoying themselves and were finally being given an accurate telling of what really happened that night just over a year ago.

When the play ended, everybody stood up and applauded the elves for their performance. None of the little creatures wanted to go back up on stage and accept the credit, until Dumbledore gently pushed Winky up; the rest slowly followed though albeit reluctantly.

'Ten down, sixty-five to go.' Stewart thought to himself as he clapped loudly along with everyone else.

**Day 2**

The next morning Stewart was up earlier than everyone else because he had some preparations to get done before the day was officially allowed to start. He grabbed the box of socks that had been used the night before, and headed into the common room to start setting up. This was going to be good; he just knew it. 

He set out a pair of socks for each person in his year as well as the fifth and sixth years, and personally addressed each one. Then he set the spell to take each person to where ever or whoever they were thinking about at the time of contact. 

Then he slipped out of the tower and headed towards the Gryffindor towers since they were the next easiest to get into. He repeated the pattern with the lions den, addressing a pair of sock to each of the 4th fifth and sixth years in the house and setting the transporting spell on each pair. Then he slipped back out and thanked the Fat Lady for granting him entry even though he wasn't a Gryffindor. She said that he was welcome; she knew he didn't come to cause harm and that she knew that he was the next up for the dares. She was looking forward to hearing about the outcome.

Stewart thanked her again and raced down the halls to where he guessed Hufflepuff's den to be. After pleading with the guardian there for ten minutes or so, Susan Bones came through the door wanting to know what all the ruckus was about. He explained that he was trying to get in so that he could leave a gift for a girl that he liked, but he didn't want her to know that it was from him. Susan smiled and motioned for him to follow her. Once inside he took out a wrapped package and set if down by the fireplace. As soon as his hands left the parcel it seemed to explode. Susan gave a small squeak but then realized that Stewart was still standing calmly and relaxed a little. He explained that he was giving socks to the kids in years four, five and six, but couldn't explain why at the moment. He then asked her to not tell anyone that he was there; she agreed. He walked out the door, and went in search of Slytherin's rooms.

It took a lot of watching and waiting until he found the Slytherins. He was almost ready to give up and go back to his bed for an hour or so when he saw none other than Draco Malfoy walk out of the seemingly concrete wall, and head down towards the bathroom. Knowing that he would have to come back sooner or later Stewart leaned back against the wall and waited patiently.

Finally Malfoy did return and spoke the password in a normal voice, clearly assuming that it was too early for spies.

Stewart followed him in when he figured it would be safe to do so, knowing that the snake pit was one of the least safe places for him to be. He put the last package down, set a time delay for when he was gone and quickly left before anyone else could come down the stairs.

The whole morning was complete and utter chaos around the school once the students figured out how to use the socks, you see it wasn't one time transportation, but a pseudo portkey for the entire day. No one had to worry about being in class on time or meeting their friend on time, they just had to think of where they wanted to be and poof they were there! Most of the kids gave one of their socks to an older or younger friend/classmate that didn't receive a pair, and so double the people that were supposed to get them, had them.

Come lunch time everyone could be seen with a sock in hand or walking with someone with a sock in hand. Everyone had huge smiles on their faces and every once in a while a Weasley twin would pop out of existence in the main hall then pop back in soaking wet, and laughing. At the Ravenclaw table one girl was telling her friend how when she'd picked up her pair of socked she popped into the Hufflepuff's common room and onto the lap of the seventh year boy she had a crush on, and now they were kind of dating. Another was telling his buddies that he got drenched when he was thinking about trying to get to the showers before his dorm mates.

And that is how the rest of the day went on. People popping at random times, and the teachers were starting to get annoyed at the kids popping into their classes instead of walking like normal people. Unfortunately for them they were on their own, because Dumbledore was turning a blind ear to their complaints. It was nice to see that his precious socks were being used to bring such happiness to his pupils, even though his feet hadn't been properly warm in two days.

His poor socks! The pink ones for when he was feeling warm and fuzzy, the red ones for when he needed to control his temper. Then there were the best pair of all, the ones that he wore more often than any other. His vibrating socks. They were an unassuming white pair of socks when they were off the feet, but once you put them on... WOW! They were thought controlled, so when he was alone, or with a student he needed to hold his patience with (Harry Potter - ring a bell anyone?) all he needed to do was think of them and they upped in power. When he was in a meeting, or needed to appear serious, he politely asked them to tone down and they became a calming buzz, just stronger than a tickle. Yes, Dumbledore loved his white unassuming vibrating socks more than any other pair, and he hoped dearly that Mr. Ackerley was taking very good care of his precious socks.

The rest of the day went on much the same as it started. Come supper time the whole school had become excited to see what would happen next, there was a feeling of anticipation in the air and Stewart wasn't about to let his peers down. 

Dessert that night was uneventful but when the last of the dishes cleared, a couple people made a shout of disbelief when their socks suddenly shot out from their bags and changed shapes. Luna Lovegood's became a rabbit, Ginny Weasley's became a horse, and soon there was a room full of animals, some of them became physical forms of patronui, some became favorite animals, but it was once again a noisy after-dinner.

'Sixty-nine down, six to go' Stewart thought with a grin, it was the end of the second night and now he just had to think of two things to do with six pairs of socks. That was far more reasonable than the seventy-five he had stated with.

**Day 3**

The next morning, Stewart was getting dressed when he realized that all of his uniform socks were dirty and that the house elves had taken them the night before. Knowing that his feet would scream at him in the way of blisters by the end of the day, he ducked under his bed, pulled out the last box of socks and rummaged through them looking for a normal pair of white socks, so that he could go down to breakfast. Finally he found a single pair. One pair of plain white cotton socks. He pulled them on in a hurry knowing that he had only twelve hours left to think of two things to do to use the rest of the socks, before he was forced to wear the nauseating pink hair.

Breakfast was quiet. There were no noises or explosions. A small amount of chatter was coming from the Slytherin table, but the rest of the hall was silent. Everyone was waiting to see if anything else involving socks would happen.

Lunch was a similar affair. Stewart was starting to panic. Six hours left to go, and he had no ideas. Suddenly a note popped onto his plate of fish and chips.

_Mr. Ackerley_

_I've noticed that you are having a spot of trouble coming up with a final idea. Our records show that you have completed four of the five required tasks. While I can't come right out and give you a hint, I can say that the task does not have to include the whole school. It can be directed at one person. _

_Good luck in the rest of the task._

_Hogwarts_

Stewart stared at the letter in disbelief. Four out of five have been done? How was that possible? Suddenly the plain boring socks that he had on started vibrating. He nearly jumped out of his skin. While he managed to stay in his seat, he did give a very loud yelp of surprise. He looked around trying to figure out who jinxed his socks. When none of the other students looked guilty, his eyes moved to the head table where he locked gazes with the Headmaster. Then the puzzle pieces fell into place. Where the socks had come from, why there were so many pairs, and what he had to do with the last six pairs of socks.

Dumbledore was enjoying the look of confusion on Stewart Ackerleys face, but then realization dawned, he got up from his chair and walked out the doors as calmly as possible.

Albus put the ideas out of his head for the moment, and tried to focus on his meal. It worked rather well until a small brown owl landed ungracefully in front of him holding a hastily wrapped brown package.

Dumbledore didn't dare hope for what was going through his mind. 'He wouldn't have, would he?'

'HE DID! THANK YOU FOR HELPING HIM FIGURE IT OUT!' he mentally shouted and rejoiced. Outwardly he remained as calm as ever. Inside the box were seven pairs of socks, including a pair of white vibrating socks. Dumbledore hugged the box tightly and Stewart grinned boldly as felt the tingle that proved he's completed the seemingly impossible task. A bright green ribbon appeared on his collar, and he pulled out a piece of parchment. 

_To one Dean Thomas,_

_Welcome to the Hogwarts Dare Club. Here you have a chance to show off just how creative Gryffindors' can be._

_You have the choice as to whether you accept or decline the dare. But know that if you agree, you must follow through or pay the price, for if you fail, a most foul color shall be your hair for 24 hours. But should you succeed, a ribbon in the most beautiful color you know, is your reward as well as the right to choose the next member of our group._

_Think carefully, you have three days from the time of your acceptance._

_Your dare you ask? Have the seventh year boys in each house stuck in their underwear without them knowing about it. Worry not. They will not receive detentions, just a little humility._

_Good luck and I look forward to seeing how you pull this off._

_Yours,_

_The Ninth Hogwarts Dared_

**Yo GofferGurl you're up next! Let's see what you can do**

A/N Both the Pimply-Pronged-Gnats, and the Snekleys are of my own invention.

A/N #2 Thank you to our four readers who reviewed the last chapter they are very much appreciated. It's nice to know that we haven't lost all of our readers over the Christmas holidays.

A/N #3 I'm really and truly sorry if this chapter isn't up to usual standards. I had an impossible time trying to get the writing juices going again. Hopefully things will start to get better once we all get back into the rhythm of things. Dares and ideas are still always welcome, no matter what they are or whom they're pointed at.

A/N #4 You might have noticed that I named Stewart the Ninth dared. If you go back and count the darees in each chapter, you will see that we were having a bit of trouble counting in a few chapters.

BETA'S NOTE: wow, this is _fun_ to edit. My only thought is that we need more readers – so shameless plugging is in order here people. Well done to Luin and I can't wait for Goffer's chapter! Thanks, mysteryredhead. 

PLUG AWAY, people. 


	12. Brotherhood of the Vanishing Pants

**The Brotherhood of the Vanishing Pants.**

Good day to you all out in fan fiction land! It is I, Luinloriel and I'm hoping that we (in we I mean the three of us) haven't been blacklisted, and forgotten about yet. Since GofferGurl had an immense case of writers block, I have taken back the chapter (with stargatebabes blessing) and will be writing out the fate of the poor 7th year boys.

Just to refresh everyone's memories, Harry and Co. do not belong to us, we just like to borrow them, humiliate them a bit, and then return them to JK in almost the same shape as when we got them.

* * *

And so onto our latest chapter! I apologize for it being short, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. Just a small note, this chapter is unbeta'd, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

* * *

_To one Dean Thomas,_

_Welcome to the Hogwarts Dare Club. Here you have a chance to show off just how creative Gryffindors can be._

_You have the choice as to whether you accept or decline the dare. But know that if you agree, you must follow through or pay the price, for if you fail, a most foul color shall be your hair for 24 hours. But should you succeed, a ribbon in the most beautiful color you know, is your reward as well as the right to choose the next member of our group._

_Think carefully, you have three days from the time of your acceptance._

_Your dare you ask? Have the seventh year boys in each house stuck in their underwear without them knowing about it. Worry not. They will not receive detentions, just a little humility._

_Good luck and I look forward to seeing how you pull this off._

_Yours,_

_The Ninth Hogwarts Dared_

'Ha. Do they honestly think I'd turn the challenge down? That would be really stupid I think; but to catch all of the 7th years? How do I go about getting every boy in their underwear without them knowing? That will be the fun part. I think I know how I'm going to do it too...

Dean quickly signed his acceptance and was busy plotting before the parchment even had a chance to pop out of existence.

Day 2

Day two dawned to find Dean leaning over previous years worth of charm and transfiguration spells, trying to find something that would achieve the desired result. Hermione had loaned him her advanced copies of charms when she "accidentally" found out what he was trying to plan. As a fellow daree, she was allowed to know what was going on, but Dean wasn't going to risk actually asking for help.

He managed to find a couple charms that could possibly work in theory, but didn't have a chance to practice them until well after dinner that night. With all the homework heaped upon the 7th years by the professors, there was little time for lounging around or sneaking off.

Day 3

The entire third day of the dare was spent practicing various charms and neutral spells. The fact that every single 7th year had to be near starkers meant that his spells had to be perfect. A single mistake could cost him his beautiful hair.

Confusing, translucent, banishing, and memory modification spells were flying by the end of the afternoon, and as far as Dean could tell they were behaving properly, so he decided to test them on his poor room mates. After all they were 7th years, and the note didn't say that all of the boys had to be nude at the same time, just that it had to happen.

He made his way back to the dormitory, where he saw that all of his friends were there.

'Perfect timing' he thought.

"Hey guys, I have a question to ask you guys..."

"Hey Dean-y just the man we were looking for. We have a question for you as well, but since you beat us to it, you can go first." Ron chuckled.

"I'm just wondering if there is anyway of getting the seventh year Slytherin boys to be completely off their guard for 10 minutes. I have... a present for them."

"My gods, I think he's become psychic. We were just going to ask if you wanted to come with us and taunt the snakes about the upcoming Quidditch match; even if it is Ravenclaw against Slytherin. We'll head down as a group, and then once we get them going you can give them your... gift. How's that sound?" Harry explained.

"Sounds perfect, but first here's my gift to you. _Tempus adhesives, Translucence materius, confundus! "_

Dean nearly jumped for joy when he saw that his spells actually worked on everyone. Even the mighty Harry Potter! He reversed the spell once he knew it worked the way he had planned.

Perfect. "Ok guys, let's go stir up the snake den!!!"

It took no time at all to get down to the Slytherin common room, since both Harry Potter and Ron Weasley knew where it was located.

On the way Dean had furiously worked to create the means to deliver his… gift to the emerald clad 7th years without the others noticing. In the end he figured the easiest way would be the way the Trojans had. Stealthily conjuring a miniature horse he charmed it with the necessary spells and added a timer to it. Then he incorporated locomotive, and invisibility charms to it in order for it to have the ability to go off unnoticed.

Ron, being ever the calm, cool, and collected member of the bunch, sprinted to the seemingly blank wall, and stated banging on it.

"Oi!! Snakes! Come on out and play!!"

At first there was no response, so Ron pounded again.

"If you don't come out, the Ravenclaws are going to send the Grey Lady after the Bloody Baron again!!

Well that got a response. Immediately a solid oak door appeared out of nowhere and Blaise Zabini stepped through.

"What do you want? How do you even know where the room is located? What do you know of the Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron? Since their 'date' he hasn't been able to get her off his tail."

"Honestly, after seven years of wandering these halls, you can't tell us that you haven't done some unnecessary wandering, can you? Your entrance isn't that hard to find if you know where to look. As for the Grey Lady, you can't really blame her can you? The Baron has been chasing after her for the better part of the last century, and now that she's finally returning his advances, he wants nothing to do with her…" Harry answered smoothly.

"Did you freaks actually come down here for a reason or just to annoy us as usual?"

"Just the usual; taunt you, make you look like fools, then go on our merry way. Really now, you should be used to this by now. You've had seven years." Seamus piped up trying to smother a chuckle that was trying to escape.

"Well, we don't have time for your childish games. We're trying to figure out how we're going to smash the Ravenclaws."

"Oh that's a big surprise. Slytherins? Use brute force to try and win? Never heard of that happening before…." Ron shot back. Dean smirked. This was working out even better than he had planned. With both groups not paying any attention to him, he slowly backed away from the group of lions, and went back around the corner and waited for his… gift to time out and go off.

'Three… two… one… ding,' Dean thought to himself as the horse exploded and shot the spell out to every other 7th year boy in the vicinity.

Peeking around the corner, Dean saw that the boys were staring at each other in confusion, but none of them seemed to realize that they were almost completely naked. (Or looked to be anyways. Remember it's jut an illusion)

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. I'm heading down to the great hall to grab something to eat before Divinations… honestly I'm kicking myself for not dropping it when I had the chance." Dean called before turning and started walking towards the stairs to the main hall.

Dean was all but dancing up the stairs, not just because half of his dare was already complete, but it was meal time and he could get the other two houses without anyone noticing. The trailing boys were still bickering and pretending that they weren't walking together towards the Great Hall.

Dean entered the Hall, walked towards the Gryffindor table, sat down then turned and watched the door.

Laughter rang out throughout the room as everyone noticed the scantily clad boys enter the hall. the laughter got so loud and so wild that nobody noticed Dean slip through the aisles and place the charms on every other 7th year in the room. when he finished, he sat back down at his chair where he noticed a scroll wating for him. Hermione eyed it carefully, but didn't say anything (for once).

Dean opened the scroll, and felt a cool wave of magic settle over him. Not paying it any attention, he began to read.

_Mr. Dean Thomas,_

_Once again, people have forgotten to read the instructions carefully. I do believe the letter three days ago stated that ALL of the 7th year boys must be stripped to their underwear. _

_I ask you, Dean, are you not a 7th year?_

_Because you, like a few others, technically failed the dare, the punishment must be served. For 24 hours you will have hair of the most foul color you can think of, but because you only failed to charm yourself, you may choose the next victim... I mean daree._

_Thank you for choosing to play,_

_Hogwarts_

By the time Dean had finished reading his letter over three or four times the laughter had finally dies down, and people were starting to fill their plates, when suddenly, Neville yelled:

"Hey Dean, when did you find out that you and Ron were brothers? Your hair color is identical!"

A look of horror crossed Dean's face as he jumped up and ran to the nearest washroom. It wasn't until much later that evening that he was finally able to sit down and pen the letter to the next potential dare club member.

_Miss Suzy Bones,_

_Welcome to our lovely little club. I hope you'll kick back and stay awhile, because I have a dare for you... if you're Gryffindor enough to accept the challenge that is..._

_You've probably heard the rumors by now, but here are the facts. you have three days to complete the dare, if you choose to take it on. if you don't, just send it on to the next person, or make one up of your own. Just remember the reward versus the risk before you accept. If you succeed, a pretty ribbon you will get, but if you fail, a nasty hair color is your doom._

_So Susan, now that you are up to date with the basic rules and what-not, your dare:_

_Professor Mcgonagall has the pleasure of teaching the 7th year Gryfindors and Slytherins during 4th period every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday. your task is to get into her closet and have every single one of her teaching robes (minus the one robe she's wearing in class) be one of the four house colors. there must also be photographic evidence to back it up. pictures should be delivered to Professor Dumbledore by suppertime on the third night._

_Good Luck,_

_The Unlucky Hogwarts Dared._

Stargatebabe, ready to try again? You're up!

A/N so there we go. FINALLY chapter 12 of "If You Tag Them, They Will Dare" I am very, very, very, very sorry that it has taken this long to post one tiny little chapter. 23 days short of 2 years to get this chapter alone written, as well as all three of us trying our hand at getting it done.

If we have any readers left, I would love to hear what you think of Dean's attempt.

A/N #2 MysteryRedHead, if you are still out there, can you please e-mail us? I'm afraid our email inbox was completely wiped out and I'm not sure how else to get ahold of you


	13. To the Readers not a chapter :

To the few loyal readers we have left,

I would first like to apologize to you for taking so long to get the last couple chapters out. To put it bluntly, real life decided to kick us all in the teeth, with life and working having to come before hobbies and writing.

Second, GofferGurl has decided to leave the story, leaving only StargateBabe and myself, but throwing it back and forth isn't as much fun as not knowing who is going to be picked next.

Third, I am going back to school to persue a professional writing degree (to start with) and will have very little time for pleasure writing amongst all of the essays and newspaper articles that will be shoved down my throat. : (

In other words, unless StargateBabe decides she would like to finish writing this, it is looking like "If You Tag Them, They Will Dare" is, for the time-being, on hold.

Of course, if there is anyone out there that would like to add a chapter or two of their own, feel free to write it out and send it to us. You will recieve 100% of the credit

I'm sorry again for leaving you hanging, but I hope that, should the story ever pick up again, you might continue reading.

Hugs to all

Luin 3


End file.
